


And Yet The Forest Still Breathes

by Hannahmayski



Category: Naruto
Genre: Child Experimentation, F/M, Gen, I basically ignored the canon timeline, I think Kushina would be the best mum, Kakashi is a bean, Kannabi Bridge Mission, Minato and Kushina are The Best Parents, Minato and Kushina are terrifying when someone hurts their kids, Nightmares, Shisui is ridiculous, Team Minato cuddle piles, Tenzou is a good big brother, Tenzou is trying his best, Tenzou makes his first friends and it's all a bit much, Third Shinobi War, and Tenzou deserves hugs, baby Naruto is literally the greatest thing ever, but also the friend that everyone needs, child deaths, he still kicks ass tho, let Genma live, minato is Tired, obito is Very Protective, partially blind!Kakashi, the Mokuton IS REALLY COOL GUYS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:23:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannahmayski/pseuds/Hannahmayski
Summary: There is a child in the tank.Kushina may have murdered too many people without a thought to really be considered a person of good moral standing —butKushina thinksat least we didn’t experiment on children, at least we didn’t kill them in the name of a jutsu, at least we don’t leave kids to die slowly and who knows how painfully.AU where Kushina and Minato both survive the Kyuubi attack and Danzou isn't the one to find Tenzou in Orochimaru's lab - It's Kushina.





	1. Chapter 1

The smell is the first thing Kushina notices and it takes every ounce of willpower not to retch. It’s stinging her nose and her eyes. An assault on her senses.

She looks around her and for the first time in a long time she has no idea what to do.

There are large cylindrical containers much taller and wider than her littering the room and most of them are broken. Pieces of glass and a water like substance cover the floor. There are so many. About sixty if she were to guess. But that’s not the problem.

Kushina approaches the closest broken container and kneels down.

There is a body. A very small body. The child is naked and curled around themselves as though trying to keep warm.

The child’s skin is a sickly blue and rigor mortis has long since set in.

The child is dead.

She looks up and sees her mission partner, Shi hovering over another body — another child — and his face is a stone block. The child has started to waste away.

The smell that burns her eyes is the smell of decomposing children.

This is Orochimaru’s lab. Kushina doesn’t do anything halfway and the anger that settles in her stomach is overwhelming, as though it’s seeping through her very skin.

Minato had mentioned to her once, that there had been about 60 infants had been kidnapped about six years ago. Thought to have been Mokuton experiments.

She looks down and the child in front of her — dead, and so, so small — and she wonders if she’ll be able to hold back if she ever lays her eyes on Orochimaru again.

Kushina thinks of Naruto. Thinks of losing Naruto to an insane scientist, and she thinks of Naruto dying alone in an underground lab, forgotten and naked and humiliated.

She doubts she will be able to hold back against Orochimaru if she ever sees him. And that thought doesn’t bother her in the slightest.

Shi looks up to the end of the hall and his face cracks as though someone had punched him and he tenses as hard as a springboard.

Shi has a daughter of his own if Kushina remembers correctly.

He looks at Kushina and there’s a distinct look of horror that’s in his eyes. Kushina moves, standing up and comes up next to Shi in several long strides. She looks down the hall, and she feels all the breath leave her.

There’s one container at the end of the hall, a faint green light emits from it. It’s full.

Kushina and Shi approach, she can feel the hesitance in his steps and the hesitance in her own.

She wants to know but there is very large part of her that doesn’t. She wants to be able to save just one of these children but, there’s a quiet part of her that almost wishes maybe all of them had died. That way, they wouldn’t have to live knowing everything was taken from them by a madman who wanted nothing more than a jutsu for his own use. And even that madman left them to die in the end.

They stand in front of the tank and for a moment they’re silent.

The water is an unearthly green and the only sound is the soft mechanics of the cylinder. There is a child inside. Small, just far too small. His eyes are open and he stares at them.

Kushina’s feet feel planted to the ground, and she _doesn’t know what to do_. It’s a ridiculous notion, She’s a shinobi. Shi is a shinobi. They’re both Jounin and have killed far too many people to still have all their screws in place, but they’re both stuck.

There is a child in a tank. Kushina may have murdered too many people without a thought and Shi has assassinated too many shinobi and civilians alike to really be considered people of good moral standing — _but_ Kushina thinks _at least we didn’t experiment on children, at least we didn’t kill them in the name of a jutsu, at least we don’t leave kids to die slowly and who knows how painfully._

The boy moves and Kushina snaps out of her daze, she feels Shi jerk next to her. The child moves slowly as if unsure, scared. He presses his hand against the glass. He’s staring at her. His eyes are so big and Kushina finds herself moving before she realises.

She presses her hand against where his hand is. For a moment, neither of them move. The boy tilts his head and peers around the obstruction to see her again.

“Shi” Kushina says and finds herself unable to look away from the child. “Get Minato. And a medic”

There is a moment where Kushina can feel the hesitancy leaking off of him, but he turns and runs off down the hall with a speed Kushina has never seen in him before.

Kushina smiles and it probably looks like more of a grimace but the boy is watching her curiously. Their hands are still on the glass, and she feels like if she moves it the boy will be lost which is illogical and stupid but there are dead children laying behind her. Naruto could have been them. If he was born a little earlier or if Orochimaru decided to strike at a different time.

Her boy could be laying here — in a cold underground labyrinth decaying all because of one power hungry man.

The boy in the container is watching her, he presses himself closer to the glass, and he pulls his lips open, teeth flashing.

He’s copying her.

Kushina’s smile grows into something more genuine and how could it not when this little boy is trying to smile despite having no reason to.

The boy’s lips turn upward and his eyes crinkle just as Kushina feels her heart set.

This boy will stay with her. It’s a rash decision and even she is aware of that but… if Orochimaru’s experiments succeeded with this child, if the Mokuton is re-introduced into the shinobi world then he will become the focus of a lot of eyes. If word spreads, it’s possible that Orochimaru will come to collect his experiment.

Kushina is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and the wife of the fourth Hokage but more than that she’s a shinobi, and she’s a damn good one.

She can relate in a different sense to what the boy will go through. She’s the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and on many occasion, people don’t see her as Kushina, they can only see the beast. People won’t see the boy, they’ll see the experiment, they’ll see the Mokuton, but they’ll never see the tiny boy that copied a stranger’s smile and _that_ is not something she can accept.

She can’t bring herself to really worry about Minato’s reaction — her husband is a giant dork and the most damage he’ll do is fuss the child to death.

The boy will have to become a shinobi — the council won’t allow anything different — but, if anyone is going to teach this boy, who better than Uzumaki Kushina?

 

 

The little boy rocks on his feet unsteadily and Kushina reaches over and wraps the blanket around his damp shoulders, steadying him on the way.

Just as she thought, the boy is far too skinny and far too small. The liquid and tubing were designed by Orochimaru so of course it was enough to sustain them but kids should be _running_ and _playing_ not poked and prodded and tested on in a lab.

He looks up at her and grips the blanket around him. Minato is crouched in front of the boy and Kushina can see the tense lines on his shoulders.

Kushina leans forward past Minato and holds out her hand for the boy to hold on to “let’s get you out of here yeah?”

Minato leans back, giving Kushina all the room she needs. He turns and nods at the medic. The woman picks up her equipment, but he can see her gaze linger on the tiniest (breathing) person in the room.

They’re all trying to ignore the surrounding carnage. Trying to ignore the dead children around them.

Minato watches as the boy stares at Kushina’s hand in obvious confusion. Kushina grasps the boy's hand in her own and slowly lifts herself up squeezing their intertwined hands “see? Now we can’t lose each other!”

The kid grips the blanket in his spare hand and looks up to Kushina with the biggest eyes either of them have ever seen and nods too seriously for a child that young.

They walk down through the room and Minato tries to make himself look. He’s the Hokage, and he can’t afford to shy away from the reality of his own world, but he finds his eyes strained on the back of the only survivor — shoulder’s trembling and feet scrambling to keep up, long hair leaving a trail of water in his wake — and he can’t look anywhere else.

There is an insistent ache in his sternum and a weight in his stomach, and he realises the feeling is guilt. He is the fourth Hokage and yet, he is surrounded by dead children.

Minato has killed many people — wiped out an entire army in an afternoon and there’s nothing about that that isn’t horrific.

Minato glances to the left and feels all the breath leave him. Open eyes stare up at him, soulless and broken. A tiny body surrounded by the shards of another man’s greed.

There is nothing that isn’t completely awful about some of the things Minato has done but there is something much, much worse when the bodies that surround him are the bodies of children.

He bites down on his lip hard enough to draw blood and looks at the next one — slumped over the base of the cylindrical tank long brown hair splayed across the ground obscuring the face. Glass shards pierced through their weak fleshy arms and chest leaving old, black and crusted blood splattered over skin and metal.

He feels bile rise up in his throat and looks at the next. Old and withered and Minato can smell the decay, but he forces himself not to flinch, he breathes in the scent and feels his eyes water, he breathes in the scent and walks forward. The scent is a reminder of what he couldn’t save. Of the children that died under his reign.

As Hokage, he has failed these children, as has Sarutobi. But, as Hokage, he has two options. He can give up, pass on the hat to someone who won’t be deaf to the silent screams of innocent children, or he can use this to build him up.

They have one survivor and it’s not certain Orochimaru’s experiments were a success — the Mokuton might not have manifested in this child but Kushina’s grip on the little boy’s hand is tight and the boy’s gaze on her is full of gratitude and Minato thinks this boy deserves a chance at life, whether he has the Mokuton or not.

Minato thinks of Naruto — this could have been him — and who is Minato to deny the life of a child when he’d lose his own life to protect that of his own child. How can he regard this child as a tool when he once had sworn he’d never regard shinobi like that?

The boy turns his head and gazes back at him, Kushina notices the boy’s attention and turns as well. The boy stops walking and hefts the blanket around his shoulders.

He stares up at the two of them and opens his mouth. A little noise comes out and Minato realises he’s trying to talk and likely hasn’t talked in years. The child rubs his throat, points at the nearest body and stares at Minato.

There’s an intensity in the boy’s face that Hokage or not, he can’t ignore.

“Dead” the boy forces out. It’s scratchy and too quiet but his eyes are trained on Minato “…leave?”

Kushina crouches next to him and Minato immediately joins her. “We’re going to come back and get them, don’t worry little one,” Kushina says and rubs a hand through his hair. The kid jerks slightly at the gesture and it stings to think a child could be so unfamiliar with such a caring action.

Minato nods and gets the boy’s attention once again. “Your friends won’t be left here, don’t worry!” He forces his best smile and the boy tilts his head and looks back at Kushina who smiles as well.

The boy crinkles his eyes and turns up his lips and despite having rarely smiled before neither of the shinobi can deny that the smile is one of the cutest things they’ve ever seen.

Minato stands up and presses his hand against the boy’s back. The kid tries to turn his head to see his hand and Minato can’t help but chuckle.

He glances up at Kushina and sees the small smile on her face.

“I’m sure we have some nice food at home for you to eat,” Minato says and brightens as Kushina gives him an ear-splitting grin. It seems Kushina has already made her mind up about where the boy is staying and Minato can’t bring himself to mind.

The boy’s face is blank in what Minato suspects is confusion, but he continues regardless “And plus, I think you and Naruto will get along quite well!”

The boy nods at him and carefully grasps Kushina’s hand again, and they all begin to walk out.

Minato’s not sure how this is going to work, and he doesn’t think Kushina does either but neither of their lives have ever exactly been normal and really he doubts the addition of a tiny approximately-six-year-old could really be that awful.

Between the two of them, Minato’s sure they can make this little boy’s life a little better. They _will_ make this little boy’s life better.


	2. And Yet The Forest Still Grows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’ll get you something that’ll make you feel better!” She smiles again, and she can see the corner of his mouth twitch like he’s trying to smile, but his eyes are still so red and raw and he looks so sad. But he’s trying. And really, Kushina can’t ask for much more.

It’s barely morning when Kushina ventures out of her and Minato’s room to check on the little boy.

She knocks quietly on the door, opens it and sneaks her head around the gap.

The boy crouches in the corner of the bedroom, skinny, knobbly knees to his chest. His hair falls into his face, and he squeezes his eyes shut.

He buries his face in his lap and wraps his arms around himself and once again Kushina is at a loss.

It’s not like dealing with shinobi with frazzled nerves and chronic nightmares. She can’t comfort him in that way. Can’t give him statistics and advice for dealing with mission fallout and help him put it all in perspective. He is just a little boy who doesn’t even remember his life before Orochimaru. He’s just a little boy thrust into a big world he barely remembers.

 She can’t treat this little one like her own son either. She can’t appease him with hugs and soft-spoken words. He’s not a veteran shinobi, but he’s not an innocent little boy either. He’s been through far too much for that.

And he _still_ doesn’t have a name.

The council meeting that night had gone just as Kushina had expected, they got the boy to stay with them under the pretence that the Hokage and Kyuubi Jinchuuriki were likely the best option to help the child learn the Mokuton (supposing that he has it) – a jutsu that hasn’t been seen since the first Hokage.

And Kushina’s always been scary when she wants to be – and she’d be _damned_ if she was going to let this little one be tossed around and poked and prodded and reduced to nothing but ‘Orochimaru’s experiment’ while the bright little person on the inside slowly dwindled away to nothing.

The boy is with her now, and it will take a lot of work to help this tiny little thing get on his feet again, but she’s Kushina. So, she’ll find a way.

She crouches in front of him, resting her hands on her knees and smiling gently. He likes it when she smiles and tries to copy her facial expressions so there’s no need to show him negative ones all the time, he’ll start frowning unnecessarily otherwise.

She taps him on the shoulder very gently, and he slowly lifts his head up just enough so he can see her.

She shoots him a grin, and she sees the whites of knuckles fade as he wiggles his toes.

“Do you not feel well?” she asks. The last few hours have seen him freed from the experiment tank, thrust in front of the council and discussed as though he weren’t there and dumped into the care of two people who’re strangers. If anything, he’s been handling it better than she had expected.

He nods but doesn’t uncurl himself. Kushina gently grasps his hands in her own and pulls him up to his feet, slowly and gently, giving him the option to resist.

He stands in front of her and twists his hands together and looks around the room again as though it will disappear at any moment.

The bed is still made and it’s obvious he didn’t sleep in it. His big eyes are slightly red and swollen.

He’s been crying.

Kushina intertwines their fingers together and pulls him out of the bedroom.

“That’s okay, you’re doing such a good job, you know?” she squeezes his hand even as he shoots her a doubtful look.

She guides them to the kitchen and pats the chair at the table in prompting. He climbs up and shuffles on the seat, unsure what to do with himself.

It makes Kushina’s chest _ache_ in a way she never expected. It makes her want to burst into tears right then and there because there were sixty children in those tanks. Sixty little babies whose parents would cry over every night, and the child sitting on the chair, twisting his fingers in nervousness and what is probably fear as well, watched them all die in front of him.

There’s nothing anyone can say to make that okay. There is no jutsu worth the lives and suffering of all those children and there’s nothing that can make all the nightmares that the child in front her is doomed to endure seem worth it.

“I’ll get you something that’ll make you feel better!” She smiles again, and she can see the corner of his mouth twitch like he’s trying to smile, but his eyes are still so red and raw and he looks so _sad._ But he’s trying. And really, Kushina can’t ask for much more.

She dashes off to the kitchen. It’s still early so Naruto won’t be awake for a little while yet and it might be a little too early to make breakfast by normal standards, but maybe something sweet will make the boy smile more.

She pulls out crackers from the cupboard before remembering the small chocolates in the fridge she’d bought the other day. Naruto had tried to eat all of them and then cried when Minato had taken them away.

Such small children are ever so fussy but extremely adorable.

They really shouldn’t be having chocolate before breakfast, but the little one may not even remember what chocolate is and there’s such hopelessness in his eyes, if anyone deserves a chocolate, it’s him.

She opens the fridge and grabs four chocolates, two for each of them, and heads back to the table.

He’s tucked his knees up on to the chair, his chin resting on his them and his hands wrapped around his ankles. His eyes stare ahead at nothing. He looks so _sad_ it hurts.

Kushina makes her way over to the table and sits down next to him.

“Hold out your hand” Kushina says, holding out her own with the chocolates

He blinks and his eyes focus on her again, he frowns slightly at her, head tilted in confusion.

Kushina smiles and nods encouragingly. He untangles his limbs, crossing his legs and holding out his hands cupped together.

Kushina carefully drops the two small chocolates into his hands. He looks at them, looks up at Kushina and looks down at the chocolates cupped oh so carefully in his hands. He opens mouth, closes it again and frowns.

Kushina doesn’t say anything, letting him work through words at his own pace. He’d previously learnt to talk, but being stuck in a tank for who knows how long wasn’t the environment for normal development and growth.

He’s forgotten a lot about his previous life, it seems. Can’t remember who he was or his parents or friends and Kushina can’t decide if that’s better or worse.

He lets out a soft hum and looks up at Kushina with a shocking amount of determination in his eyes.  
“What are they?”

His voice is still hoarse and scratchy from too long neglecting it, but the pride that wells up in Kushina’s chest regardless.

“They’re chocolates!” she pops on into her mouth, nodding at him to do the same.

He carefully shuffles the chocolates onto one hand with a focus usually reserved for the battlefield and picks one of them up and inspects it closely.

He looks back over at Kushina, and she nods him along. He puts the chocolate in his mouth and chews. His face is blank as he chews for a moment and Kushina remains silent as he processes the new information.

He’s not expressive in the way normal children are, but Kushina watches his posture straighten and there’s an excited glint in his eyes that tells her all she needs to know.

He pops the second one into his mouth and chews, glancing up at Kushina every few seconds. He’s still so unsure, like he’s doing everything _wrong._

Kushina reaches out and pats his head. He instinctively ducks, but he peaks up at her and pulls together a lopsided smile.

She can’t and doesn’t try to fight her own widening smile, hurting her cheeks as the little one grins back.

A soft cry interrupts them and he jerks in his seat and looks at Kushina with wide, terrified eyes. He reaches out and grasps her night shirt in his hand.

“Sad” he says as he tugs “you gotta help.” He’s frowning at her, lips pulled into a tight line and there’s underlying distress in his voice.

Kushina grasps his tiny fist in her own and ducks to his eye level. His hand trembles in her own, and she wanders not for the first time what it was like to live in that tank, what it was like to watch those other children die.

Did they scream? Did they cry?

Did this little one cry when they died? Did he want to die too?

“Don’t worry,” Kushina says, and she untangles his fist from her clothes and holds his hand “that’s my son, Naruto. Do you wanna help me make him stop crying?”

He looks at her for a long moment, still scared. “I’m not good” he says at last. He shakes his head and his shoulders slump.

Kushina rubs a hand on his back and tries to ignore how he jerks from the touch. He looks down at his feet, wiggling his toes.

“I think you’re good, you know” she says as gently as she can. Naruto will have to hold on for a few more moments.

He shakes his head, refusing to look up. “All dead,” he says “can’t help.” He sakes head again and folds in on himself.

Kushina’s chest _aches_ and it takes every ounce of willpower not to grab the small child, hold him against his chest and never let go. That won’t help him though, so she rubs small circles on his back, holds his hand and prays that she can help this little boy.

“I think you’re plenty good, in fact I _know_ you’re good. I’ll show you!” She pulls both of them off the seat and towards Naruto’s bedroom.

One hand loosely grips Kushina’s own, the other fisted in the small night shirt. The frown in his face is so severe, Kushina gives his hand a gentle squeeze, and he looks up at her startled. She smiles at him and he can’t bring himself to smile back just yet but the tenseness in his shoulders loosen slightly.

They arrive in Naruto’s room and Kushina lets go of his hand and walks over to the cot. Naruto lets out a little noise of discomfort as he sees her and waves his arms up at her. Kushina picks him up and holds him against her chest, bouncing him slightly.

She turns around and knees down, beckoning the boy to come closer. He moves forward cautiously glancing between Kushina and Naruto. Eventually he reaches her and he’s staring at Naruto with wide, shocked eyes as Naruto cries against Kushina’s shoulder.

She gestures for him to sit down and he complies, sitting cross-legged on the floor. Kushina sits down and manoeuvres Naruto onto his lap.

He tenses but wraps his arms around Naruto all the same.

Naruto stops crying, looking up at him with curious eyes. Naruto reaches up one tiny, chubby hand and places it firmly on the boy’s cheek.

The two stare at each other for a moment before Naruto ends the silence with a smile and gurgling sounds.

Kushina giggles into her hand as the boy’s eyes become impossibly wide and Kushina thanks the heavens that her plan worked. Naruto generally takes well to people, and this little boy seems to be one of them.

He glances up at Kushina and she smiles at him “See? I told you you’re good, you know!”

The corner of the boy’s mouth twitches upwards, and he jumps as Naruto pats him a little too hard on the cheek. Kushina giggles again and wishes Minato was here witness this. He’s been at the Hokage office all night, hopefully he’ll come back for lunch.

“Hey, I can’t keep calling you ‘little one’” Kushina says because the boy _still_ doesn’t have a name and she’s thought long and hard about it. “How about ‘Tenzou’?”

The boy blinks and looks down at little Naruto sitting comfortably in his arms. He works his lips around the word experimentally.

“You don’t have to decide now!” Kushina says reaching out to run her hand through Naruto’s hair. “It’s up to you, kiddo.”

He quickly shakes his head and frowns very hard. “Tenzou…” he says, and for a moment he looks distant but he looks up at Kushina and gives her the biggest smile he can muster “Really like it! Thank you!”

He looks down at Naruto and Naruto stares back at him, fully captivated “I’m Tenzou!” he says a little too loudly. Naruto giggles and pats Tenzou’s cheek again.

 _Heavenly creation_ is what Tenzou means and she’ll tell him that one day, when he’ll believe the weight of her words, when Tenzou can see he’s more than just a temporary placement in this household.

But for now, the name it’s self is more than enough for Tenzou to take in.

 _Minato’s going to be so upset he missed out on this_ , Kushina thinks and grins to herself. Well, she just has to make the most of having two of her boys to herself.

“Well, It’s breakfast time! Let’s have cereal, Tenzou!” Kushina says, Naruto waves his arms in agreement and Tenzou grins back at her.

They’ve only been a family for a day, but Kushina’s going to make sure they’re the best damn family Tenzou could wish for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> I have a few ideas for more chapters but let me know what you think :D  
> (pls comment to keep me alive!)


	3. And Yet The Forest Still Blooms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou and Kakashi meet and form a friendship over ninjutsu (they're nerds) and how cute Naruto is.

The Mokuton, as it turns out, is nothing like any other jutsu and especially not like any other Kekkei Genkai in Konoha.

The Sharingan is a powerful dojutsu and what the Sharingan can do is basically up to anyone’s imagination. But, it’s also a chakra tap. It needs to be forced into action and can often only be used for a certain amount of time.

The Byakugan similarly needs conscious effort to use it and requires concentration. While not as draining as the Sharingan, it still needs a lot of effort and concentration put into it.

Like a rusty tap that refuses to budge, these dojutsu need a to be tugged and pushed to be used.

The Mokuton is ironically like a living, breathing, growing plant. Constantly trying to break out of its confines. The Mokuton is forever moving and forever growing. It needs no conscious effort to activate it if the vine persistently poking Tenzou’s nose says anything about the matter.

The problem with the Mokuton is its _difficulty_ to control.

Tenzou peels open his eyes and flicks at the vine. It retreats slightly and curls around his thy like a lazy cat. There are pink carnations blooming at Tenzou’s feet and Forget-Me-Nots sprouting around his left arm where a plant has wrapped itself.

Minato watches on, and he can feel his eyebrows rising alarmingly high up his forehead but he doesn’t try to correct his expression. The Mokuton is alive, just like Tenzou himself.

Minato was originally going to get some of the clan heads to give some advice for handling Kekkei Genkai but now he’s not so sure any of that would be useful.

The Inuzuka can’t help. Their incredible sense of smell is honed over training but it’s innate to them and someone’s sense of smell isn’t at constant risk of getting out of control.

He doesn’t think the Uchiha or the Hyuuga can, as their abilities are dojutsu and while they require finesse to control them, it’s not so much in repressing the jutsu but the _enabling_ of it. And Tenzou clearly doesn’t need help with stimulating the jutsu into activation.

The Aburame might be the best help. Living with insects inside them requires a mutually symbiotic relationship and the Mokuton seems to be similar. The nature transformation chakra is sewn into Tenzou, but it’s as though that Tenzou and the sheer amount of life force that is the Mokuton live side by side.

But then again, the Mokuton could also be seen as so woven into its users’ that it can’t be a symbiotic relationship at all.

Minato sighs quietly to himself, at a loss.

Tenzou rises to his feet and frowns at the plants curling around him. Slowly, they retreat, the flowers fold up and vines sink back into the ground.

Tenzou looks up at him and for a moment his expression reveals nothing but a smile breaks out – all teeth showing and his eyes bright.

“It just likes to grow,” he says and Minato nods.

He still can’t believe it. The Mokuton had become a sort of legend in Konoha, a jutsu that could control the plants themselves, and here he is watching plants bloom and bounce around Tenzou like an overexcited puppy.

Minato can feel his chakra and it’s unmistakably different from everyone else’s. It feels like a soft brown and light green, it doesn’t feel light like Kushina’s but not as heavy and thick as the Sandaime’s. It’s a nice balance. But, it’s _alive_ like his chakra is a life source in itself and he can’t help but feel it’s oddly fitting. Minato can’t stop himself from breaking out in a smile as well and he reaches out and ruffles Tenzou’s loose hair.

“It’s amazing, Tenzou!” Minato says and beckons Tenzou to follow him out of the forest and resigns himself that he’ll just have to support Tenzou by using his own knowledge of ninjutsu.

Tenzou’s chakra reserves have definitely increased just in the last few months that Kushina and Minato have been personally training him.

Minato is close to promoting him to Chuunin, but he wants to send him on a few more C-ranks first. He’s already displayed remarkable progress in the use of his two primary elements, water and earth and remarkable advancement in chakra control. He’s progressing at an amazing speed.

The Chuunin exams aren’t happening anytime soon with the war waging, and even if it was he wouldn’t want Tenzou to participate in it. No one needs to know about the Mokuton just yet. He needs to keep his cards close to his chest.

The Mokuton is what Tenzou needs to focus on, now that he has a solid understanding of chakra control and manipulation and is efficient in several jutsu.

The Third Shinobi War still breathes down Minato’s neck. The C-ranks that Tenzou has completed is the only contribution Tenzou has made to the war, but he’ll be forced onto the front lines if the war continues for much longer.

Destroying Kannabi Bridge is next on Minato’s list and how Konoha should be able to get some standing in the war but they’re still losing. And his people are still fighting.

There are already enough _children_ fighting and maybe it’s selfish that he wants to keep Tenzou coddled in Konoha while he hypocritically shoves other children to face their deaths but as he looks down at Tenzou he knows this bliss won’t last.

Tenzou looks up at him, peering through his long fringe and Minato feels like Tenzou can see right through him. Neither of them says anything but Minato knows he’d be stupid to think Tenzou wasn’t already aware of this.

They wander through the forest in a comfortable silence and neither of them break it until they’re through Konoha’s gates.

Kakashi emerges from behind a building frowning, hair covered in specks of dirt and his shirt slightly ruffled. Likely from rough housing with Obito. He glances up, meets Minato’s eyes and nods in acknowledgement.

Yet another child that Minato selfishly wants to protect.

Kakashi is a genius and keeping a valuable asset to the war away from the front lines of a war they’re not winning is _stupid_ but Kakashi is also a child. And Minato can see more _child_ in him than _genius_ the more he looks.

Minato is the Hokage. He’s supposed to be a leader and a person who can protect but at the end of the day, will all these precious children die? He’s Hokage, but at the end of the day he can’t save them.

He can’t stop Kakashi from been sent out, he can’t stop Obito, Rin or Tenzou.

Tenzou tugs on his pant leg and it takes a lot more mental energy than it should to get his thoughts under control. He looks down into two sets of eyes – Tenzou’s and Kakashi’s – and forces himself to smile.

Tenzou and Kakashi share a look between them and look back up at Minato.

Kakashi turns to Tenzou and Tenzou extends his hand cautiously. Kakashi stares at it for a moment like he isn’t sure what to do but eventually grasps Tenzou’s hand in his.

“I’m Tenzou,” he says, brushing away loose strands of hair.

“Kakashi.”

Tenzou glances back up at Minato and frowns.

“Seems Kushina was right to be worried about you, I think you should rest,” Tenzou says and Kakashi nods in agreement.

“I thought you said you were going to rest more, sensei.”

He’s getting grilled by a 6-year-old and a 9-year-old.

Minato stares and his lack of mental operation is just proving right and normally he would be embarrassed, but they’re right and he’s just so _tired._

“You got me there,” He says, and he isn’t surprised when Tenzou tugs him along.

Kakashi and Tenzou don’t talk the entire way back to the house. Tenzou and Kakashi are both naturally introverted kids. Put two introverts together and you get silence. Neither of them seem to mind though.

Tenzou pulls him up the steps and drags him through the door.

Kushina rushes into the hallway, ear-splitting grin and clutching Naruto in her arms. His smile fades a little when her eyes land on Minato.

She gets that look on her face that means Minato is going to do whatever she says because Kushina is not a woman he wants to anger especially when it’s regarding Minato’s own mental health.

She strides up to them and pats Minato’s head. “You stupid pretty boy,” She flicks his forehead fondly “what am I supposed to do with him, boys?”

Naruto gurgles happily in her grasp and reaches out a hand, placing it firmly in Minato’s hair.

“We bought him back for you, Kushina,” Tenzou says, smiling up at Naruto.

Kushina grins and pokes Naruto’s cheek. Tenzou’s come miles in the last few months and even if he can’t sleep through the whole night or doesn’t like being alone or his self-confidence is still poor it’s all a work in progress and Kushina couldn’t be any prouder.

“Good job Tenzou and Kakashi. Maybe I should promote you to permanent ‘Hokage-sitters.’”

She gets two looks of disappointment, and she doesn’t try to stop the giggle that escapes her.

“I’m going to make sure my stupid husband goes to bed, you two mind looking after Naruto for a few minutes?” She peers down at them, making sure to keep the question light. Tenzou still takes looking after Naruto far too seriously, like one wrong touch and Naruto will crumble and when she asked Kakashi the first time, he’d held Naruto while looking terrified and panicked.

Minato’s groaning of “but Kushina it’s only _lunchtime”_ is drowned out by Tenzou and Kakashi’s shared look of terrified determination. _They’re both just too eager to impress_ she thinks.

She hands Naruto off to Tenzou who clutches on tightly, Kakashi hovering next to him nervously, unsure of what to do with himself.

Kakashi is only nine but is already all awkward limbs and Kushina worries for this boy’s adolescence.

Tenzou frowns hard and determined even when Naruto pulls on his hair and proceeds to suck on one of the long strands.

Confident they can handle it and it will be good for both of them she reaches over and grabs Minato’s arm and jostles him out of his deep thoughts. He blinks down at the two boys, smiling and obediently letting Kushina drag him up stairs.

They move into the living room and sit down on the soft carpet. Tenzou grips Naruto and tries not to think about baby slobber in his hair.

Kakashi sits next to him, watching Naruto with a strange fondness that Tenzou’s not sure what to make of.

He’s getting better at reading people, and he can tell when Kushina or Minato is lying or sad or happy or angry but he’s around them the most. He doesn’t really talk to many other people which Kushina says is wrong and he should be friends with everyone.

But Kushina also says he should eviscerate anyone that angers him, so he doesn’t think he should believe everything she says.

Kakashi’s mask doesn’t really help either.

His talking has improved too. He struggles still like the words are _there,_ but he just can’t reach them. Like they’re close but still so far away.

Minato tells him to just take his time and that he’s doing fine but still, he’s embarrassingly behind.

Naruto abandons Tenzou’s hair in favour of patting Kakashi’s face. Kakashi tenses for a moment, like he contemplates moving out of range, but he stops himself and Naruto’s slightly damp hand presses into Kakashi’s masked cheek.

“Bah” Naruto says almost solemnly and they both startle. Tenzou meets Kakashi’s eyes and for a moment they stare at each other, embarrassment eating at the edges.

Naruto breaks off into a giggle and Tenzou finds his mouth pulling at the corners. The last few months have made smiling easier but it still catches him off-guard. The warmness in his chest that expands into blissful _happiness_ is shocking and unfamiliar.

It still feels alien on his face; he’s trying to smile, but he often doubts it’s really him. There’s part of him stuck in that test tube. And sometimes it feels like he’s not really _here._

Naruto seems to help with that a little. It’s hard to feel like he’s in another place when there’s tiny gurgling human in his lap.

Kakashi smiles back after a moment, feeling the effects of its infection and doesn’t try to fight it.

The silence is only interrupted by Naruto’s periodic mumblings of infant intellect they couldn’t hope to understand.

Tenzou searches for something to say and his mind recalls Kakashi referring to Minato as ‘sensei’. He’s not sure if that’s a good conversation starter but Kushina says he needs to make friends so he has to try.

“Does Minato train you?”

Naruto tilts his head back, straining to see him. Tenzou turns him slightly so he won’t hurt his neck.

Kakashi nods after a moment, distracted.

“Yeah. And my team,” Kakashi says and appears content not to elaborate, focusing on Naruto’s chubby cheeks instead.

Tenzou prods, “he’s taught me some things too.”

Kakashi looks up this time, an eyebrow raised curiously and asks, “The Mokuton?”

Tenzou nods and there’s a glint in Kakashi’s eyes. “Can you show me?”

Minato and Kushina had said he shouldn’t go around and tell everyone, but Kakashi is Minato’s student and close enough to be allowed into the house without question.

Tenzou holds out his palm, keeping one arm around Naruto and focuses. The Mokuton always comes as easily as breathing and sometimes it’s nice to just let it grow and explore but something in him wants to impress Kakashi.

He channels the chakra to the palm of his hand and lets it bloom. A bud comes to life in his hand. Weeks of growth packed into a few seconds.

The bud blooms into a blue Iris and Naruto giggles from his lap, tiny hands reaching out to grab it.

Kakashi barely reacts but his eyes widen slightly and he leans forward in anticipation.

Tenzou beckons out another flower, this time a pink gladiolus, and prompts it to grow. The flower nudges Kakashi’s cheek and he pokes it back curiously.

Tenzou pulls them back slowly, allowing the two spectators to see the petals fold and shrink back into Tenzou’s palm.

Naruto reaches out grabbing Tenzou’s hand with both his tiny ones and holds it to his face.

Kakashi looks up at him then, his eyes gleaming, “cool,” is all he says but Tenzou feels his face warm regardless.

He’s getting better at controlling the Mokuton, and he’s impressed with himself. To control it to that degree just _feels_ amazing. He doesn’t try to fight the grin off his face. Kakashi smiles back at him, eyes scrunched up in a smile.

Naruto gurgles and smiles along with them just as Kushina appears in the living room. There’s a lazy grin on her lips and she shakes her head fondly mumbling about a ‘stupid pretty boy’.

She grins harder at the sight of them and sits beside them, Tenzou shifts Naruto back into her lap.

She looks between their awestruck faces and snorts “Did you show Kakashi your Mokuton or something?”

Tenzou nods and ducks his head as Kakashi rubs the back of his neck.

Kushina laughs loudly and freely and she rubs a hand across Naruto’s hair absently.

“So, what do you think Kakashi?” she asks.

Kakashi looks at Tenzou and says “It’s going to be really cool to use, in a battle or out.”

Kushina nods in agreement and rubs her chin thoughtfully for a moment. “Hm, if want maybe you two could train together!”

They both stare at her for a moment but she continues before either of them can say anything. “Tenzou’s not a Chuunin yet but Minato’s going to promote him soon, you could help him get some more experience.”

Kakashi doesn’t answer for a moment but looks at Tenzou in the eyes and nods determinedly. “Tomorrow?” he asks.

Tenzou finds himself playing with a strand of hair, twirling it in his fingers as Kakashi talks. “Thank you, Kakashi” he says and tries to cover up the embarrassing blush that’s creeping along his face by watching Naruto try to fit his entire fist into his mouth with worrying success.

 _Kushina probably planned this somehow_ , he thinks, and wonders if the part of him that’s still in the tank is a little happier now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally going to be Tenzou discovering he had the Mokuton but my brain said no and I accidentally wrote this instead… heck.
> 
> Anyway, if you want to see any specific characters or something let me know and I’ll see what I can do! 
> 
> (comment to help me survive exams kids)


	4. And Yet The Forest Still Thrives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kannabi Bridge mission takes a very different route.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was hastily edited. I’ll fix any mistakes later when my brain isn’t mush. (school is bad kids)

Kushina grits her teeth and shuffles the papers around on Minato’s desk, grumbling.

Minato lay on the couch, face down still in full Jounin uniform and Hokage uniform on.

He hasn’t moved an inch since he stumbled in.

She strolls over and pulls off his shoes and the Hokage uniform and carefully manoeuvres him onto his back.

The last thing she needs is Minato to die of asphyxiation because he passed out face down on the couch.

She strips him of his Jounin vest and feels a weight settle in her chest when her husband doesn’t even twitch.

Minato is a happy and easily excitable person by nature, but Minato is also Hokage. Minato is also a shinobi and for him to run himself into the ground to the extent that he doesn’t even wake as Kushina manhandles him sends alarm bells ringing.

The Third Shinobi War is taking its toll on everyone and the Hokage is absolutely no exception.

The war has allowed for many actions to be excused including and not limited to Orochimaru’s Mokuton experiments. She can’t help but wonder what other horrendous activities have been overlooked while Konoha fights to keep its head above the water.

Kushina presses two fingers to Minato’s neck out of ingrained paranoia having grown up a soldier than actual worry Minato might be seriously ill. If there was something seriously wrong, he wouldn’t have ignored it.

She finds a steady pulse under her fingers and lets the tense muscles in her shoulders relax slightly.

She debates letting him rest on the couch and risk a sore neck when he wakes up or moving him to their bed and eventually decides the latter.

Kushina pulls Minato into a bridal carry, making sure his head doesn’t roll backwards and trots off down the hall.

Minato is taller than her but physical strength has never been something Kushina has lacked. Minato is faster than her and beats her in agility every time, but he’s never won an arm wrestle against her and as far as Kushina is concerned, he never will.

She chuckles absently to herself as the memory of Minato’s pout upon loosing again rekindles in her mind.

She lays him down on the bed and hushes him when he finally stirs. She pulls the blanket over him and runs a hand through his hair.

The Kannabi bridge mission cannot be delayed any longer, and they’ve delayed it long enough due to their awfully low man power. Konoha needs leverage in the war and they need it now.

Almost all Jounin have been deposited on the front lines aside from the few exceptions such as herself and Minato who fleets between front lines and Konoha as much as he can.

Although she hasn’t been on a mission in a long time, she knows a few pre-teen Chuunin who can help her out.

 

 

Tenzou slams his hands together in familiar seals and plants his hands into the ground, the chakra moulds with almost no prompting twisting and churning in all the ways he wants, it’s refreshing to have _control_ over something that’s so useful.

A wooden dome rises from the ground, curving around himself and Obito in a protective barrier.

Kakashi slams his newest jutsu, the raikiri through the wood – _still not strong enough –_ and Tenzou leaps backwards and lands in a crouch.

He wills a vine from the earth and it curls around Kakashi’s waist, slowing him for a moment.

Obito’s hands form seals next to him quickly, he holds up his hand, coming close to his lips and heaves out a breath.

Fire tears through his mouth and Tenzou quickly shuts out his sympathy for the grass.

Obito glances at him and they nod in unison. They back up against each other, tensed ready for the next attack.

Rin charges from the left, kunai gripped in her hand and her face pulled into a fierce growl.

Tenzou jumps in the air, avoiding the kunai and runs around to Rin’s back as she faces Obito. The two of them share swift and efficient blows and sometimes it’s nice to just watch two shinobi fight without the looming threat of evisceration.

Tenzou grins rolls away from Kakashi’s attack from behind. Obito will have to wait.

Kakashi blocks Tenzou’s strike with a kunai of his own.

Kakashi kicks out, aiming for ribs. Tenzou pushes himself to the side not quite quick enough and Kakashi’s foot grazes him enough to knock off his momentum.

He catches himself and barely manages to dodge the flurry of punches that come his way. He ducks under another kick and brings his fist up.

Tenzou’s punch hits air as Kakashi jumps to the side. Tenzou twists, not daring to have his back to Kakashi for more than a few seconds.

The two face each other, breaths coming out in short, exhilarated bursts.

Kakashi leaps back, hands already smashing familiar seals together as he’s in the air.

Tenzou bites his lip and pulls up the wooden dome again, this time he threads a slither more chakra in – this time hopefully not too much to be wasting but not too little to break -  the wood bends to his command, smaller this time just enough to curl around Tenzou’s body.

The heat hits hard and with enough force that some outer wood pops. This time the wood holds steady and Tenzou invites the lurking grin to his face with endless satisfaction.

He lowers the dome into the ground and ducks underneath a kick. He puts his weight onto his hand and swings his legs out, knocking Kakashi’s feet out from under him.

Kakashi catches himself and dodges the next few punches Tenzou throws at him.

Tenzou sends a glance back at Obito who’s holding his own against Rin, although not making any more headway that Tenzou is.

Obito senses his eyes, and they exchange a knowing look before quickly jumping to close the gap between them. Pressing their shoulders against each other they form their seals quickly.

They both breathe in, Obito breathes out a fall of fire, brighter and stronger with every time he does it. Tenzou lets a gust of water and the two elements collide.

The hiss of steam echoes through the training ground. Obito and Tenzou dart around the edges of the steam, Rin and Kakashi’s chakra easy to pinpoint in the fog. Tenzou is about to charge in to finally land a solid hit on Kakashi when a voice interrupts him.

“Oi, kids!” the voice is familiar and Tenzou whips his head to the source, but keeps his senses tuned on the two chakra signatures buried in the rapidly fading mist.

Kushina appears towards Tenzou’s right, bright-eyed and smiling and decked out in her Jounin uniform.

Kakashi and Rin emerge from the mist, Obito coming to stand next to Tenzou pouting.

“We didn’t get to follow through with our move!”

Rin smiles, clan markings scrunching up, “we’ll finish this off later then!” she says, nudging Kakashi with her arm in her enthusiasm.

Kakashi nods and folds his arms across his chest. “We’ll definitely win,” he says mildly, but they all can see the enthusiasm.

Kushina chuckles and ruffles Rin’s hair, leaving a few strands sticking out at strange angles.

“I thought Minato-sensei was going on a mission with us,” Kakashi says.

It would be Tenzou’s first real mission with these people not counting the low-level C ranks he’s carried out with them over the last six months. He’s excited – he could be _friends_ with these people and hopefully a real and important mission with them will cement their relationship with a bit more meaning.

Tenzou doesn’t know where the cut off is, when he begins looking at people and deeming them friends. He’s not really sure what being ‘friends’ really entails but Kushina and Minato seem to think it’s important.

He glances over at the other Chuunin. Rin seems to like him at least. She smiles at him often like Kushina does, and he’s pretty sure Kushina likes him so that must mean Rin does.

Obito yells sometimes but he also yells at Kakashi so maybe that’s Obito’s way of saying he likes people. And plus, Obito has braided his hair almost every day since he’s known him and Obito seemed to really like it so maybe Obito likes him as well.

Kakashi talks to him sometimes, but Tenzou still can’t be sure because Kakashi thinks Obito as a friend and he knows that for certain because Rin told him but Kakashi and Obito are always arguing.

He and Kakashi never argue, so he’s not sure if Kakashi actually likes him. Then again, he doesn’t argue with Rin and he seems to be friends with her.

Tenzou’s head hurts. He’ll have to try and work the rest out later.

Hopefully they can all become friends but maybe Rin will have to help him, she seems to understand better than him.

Kushina absently twirls the hair in a ponytail and seems to ponder Kakashi’s observation.

“Minato’s too tired to run this mission, so I’m coming with you instead, you know!” she says.

She grins fiercely at them, thirsty for action.

Tenzou smiles and Obito nudges him, eyes glinting in anticipation and excitement. “Oi, we’ll be able to really try out our moves this time, Tenzou!”

Tenzou’s heart beats furiously in his chest. It’s still ridiculous to think he has a _name_ and people in his life that truly, truly want to be with him.

He can only wish that he’d met Obito sooner.

 

 

Kakashi’s father killed himself.

He saved his comrades, and yet… people _hated_ him for it.

Tenzou shakes his head and shares a glance with Obito, who looks oddly pretty without his goggles on Tenzou notes absently.

Tenzou glances back behind them at the bundle of Kakashi – a silver mop of tangled hair and he understands a little.

Since escaping Orochimaru’s experiment tanks, Tenzou has wanted to _survive_ more than he’s ever wanted anything. 

For so long all he thought about was death. How long it would take him to die like the rest. How he would die. If it would hurt. What the air feel like on his skin. If that would kill him.

But he has people now. And all he can think about is surviving. As long as he is alive with these people, he doesn’t think anything could possibly matter more than that.

Minato had told him that bad experiences can force beliefs onto people, and Tenzou and Kakashi have been chewed up and spat out on other sides of the spectrum.

Kakashi feels he needs to follow the rules because his father didn’t. And now his father’s dead and disgraced.

Obito sighs and flops against Tenzou glancing at Kushina who’s looking at them with a strange expression that Tenzou’s never seen before.

“Kakashi’s trying his best in the way he thinks is right. He’s trying…” Tenzou says and hesitates, working his mind around the words that he sometimes just can’t reach. “He’s trying his best, we’ve just got… got to be there for each other.”

Kushina smiles, but it’s small unlike the ones she usually makes. It’s no less meaningful however. She looks at him with what Tenzou hopes is approval.

“Yeah,” Obito starts and absently plays with a loose strand from his uniform. “I guess that’s just what we’re all doing, huh?”

Kushina leans back on her hands and regards the two of them for a moment.

“Kakashi needs leadership experience before he gets promoted,” she says “as do you two, but it’s just as important to be able to work efficiently as a subordinate as it is a captain. But working as a subordinate doesn’t just mean doing everything the captain says when you think it’s wrong.”

She glances over at Rin and Kakashi. “You need to follow rules, but they shouldn’t be taken to the extreme. Kakashi is adjusting, and it’ll take a while. You’re all a team and team work is the most important thing for a shinobi.”

Tenzou tilts his head down to look at Obito just as he lifts his head up.

Tenzou can understand that. He knows what it’s like to be thrown in the deep end with what feels like no float.

It’s been easier because he’s had Minato and Kushina helping him. Tenzou’s going to be there for Kakashi, and if the determined look on Obito’s face says anything about the matter he feels the same.

They’re just Chuunin and relatively inexperienced compared to the veteran shinobi they’re constantly surrounded by, but they’re learning.

They’re going to be the greatest team. That’s for certain.

 

 

Obito shudders involuntarily and follows behind Kakashi across the pond.

Tenzou sticks close behind him, and Rin at the rear.

It’s silent and it makes Obito’s skin itch.

The bamboo is thick enough that none of them could wrap their arms around the whole way and they’re surrounded by them. He glances at a particularly large one across from them and tries not to imagine Iwa shinobi with ten more years’ experience waiting for them.

Kakashi stops suddenly and Obito can see his muscles tense even from behind him. He holds out his hand as a sign for them to stop.

Obito’s heart beats wildly in his chest, and he forces himself to breathe like Kushina told him to do when he panics.

But _of course_ there’s enemy-nin here. With this much coverage it’s perfect.

Obito eyes the spot he thought was a good hiding place and can’t see anything.

There’s a _snap_ and Obito whirls in that direction. A person flickers into existence, grinning wildly and three times the size that Obito will ever be.

Kakashi grunts and Obito spares a glance in his direction. An Iwa-nin with blades in both hands jumps over him and avoids Kakashi’s punches as though it’s nothing.

“No!” someone yells and that’s _Tenzou._ He spins and locks his eyes on Tenzou who’s arm is now wood, locked around the shinobi who’s built like a house who also has Rin under one arm.

A cold rage seeps through him, and he’s almost surprised, too used to the feeling fear rather than anger.

One glance at Tenzou’s face, twisted into a snarl, his dark eyes like a bottomless pit of fury tells Obito all he needs to know.

The man visibly struggles to break out of the wood that has wrapped around him. Tenzou bites his lip, frowning harder.

Obito pulls out a kunai. He’s angry, but his Jutsu is useless for this situation. He’ll hurt Rin too and he feels the cold irritation turn hot and fierce.

The shinobi breaks out of Tenzou’s wood and bares his teeth in what was likely once a nice smile.

The smaller shinobi breaks his combat with Kakashi and lands neatly in front of the larger one.

He tilts his head, wild untamed hair titling to the side as he regards them with morbid curiosity. He makes eye contact with Obito and the grin widens taking on a hysterical edge.

The burning hatred brightens. He spins the Kunai in his hand and throws it as hard as he can. The shinobi ignites a smoke bomb but isn’t quick enough to avoid the kunai.

It hits his arm, embedding deep into flesh and he sends one last look at Obito that’s eerily devoid of emotion before they disappear.

The anger simmers down to a lingering frustration and dread takes over. Obito balls his fists and squeezes his eyes shut because they _lost Rin._

Tenzou rubs a hand over his face and shudders so hard it jolts Obito into action.

Tenzou watched all those kids die. And this probably feels like it’s happening all over again, just when he’s found people who care.

He leans over and wraps an arm around Tenzou’s shoulders and lets him work through the emotions at his own pace.

Obito glances up at Kakashi who’s face is blank as usual. A part of Obito wants to yell at him, punch him _anything_ to make Kakashi at least look like he’s feeling something.

But that won’t help. The night before, Obito had promised himself that he’d be there for his team. He understands Kakashi a little more now, and Kushina thinks he’ll come out of this rut eventually but he’ll need his team to do it.

Obito _will_ save Kakashi, he _will_ save Rin.

Obito knows he’s not brave, not yet at least. And he may not be brave enough to fight Jounin but he’s brave enough to fight Kakashi’s demons. And he’s brave enough to fight Tenzou’s too.

They’ll save Rin.

And they’ll be the best damn team Konoha has ever seen.

 

 

“We can’t leave her, Kakashi.” Obito says and has to physically restrain himself from punching Kakashi in the face.

Kakashi’s face is still blank, but there’s a rotted out hollowness in his eyes that definitely wasn’t there before.

Kakashi opens his mouth but Obito interrupts, “I see your point, alright? And you’re probably right, but if Rin dies, none of us will be able to live with ourselves.”

He pauses, lets Kakashi digest that information and then continues, “and plus, we’re the first friends Tenzou’s ever had, and now he faces the death of one within what, six months of knowing her? After watching all those kids die while alone in that tank?”

Obito knows it’s a low blow, to try and guilt him into agreeing but he means every word.

Tenzou’s been too quiet since Rin was kidnapped, and he feels himself suffering by proxy.

“I think your dad was a hero, Kakashi. He protected his comrades. There is nothing braver than that. Those who break the rules a trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.”

Obito tries to hide the surprise of his own words, unsure of where they are coming from but he can’t fault how much he agrees with it.

Tenzou’s head jerks up, and he looks up with wide eyes. He looks at Kakashi and sighs as though everything is too much.

“Kakashi,” he says and pauses, Obito nods him along. “I know this goes against what you believe in, but Rin… Rin is a special friend and I don’t… I can’t just let her die.”

He pauses and looks down at his feet and shuffles the dirt. “The completion of this mission is important, but I want to complete it with all of us.”

Obito nods and smiles hard enough his cheeks hurt. Tenzou’s come along way just in the time they’ve known each other. He still doesn’t talk much, which makes his words all the more meaningful when he does.

Kakashi visibly falters, and Obito can feel the panic mounting. He quickly leans forward and grabs both of Kakashi’s shoulders and looks him in the eyes.

“ _Breathe_ Kakashi,” he says and feels Tenzou’s presence at their sides, a comforting rock.

Obito feels out of his depth. He hasn’t tried to comfort anyone in longer than he can remember. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. He can’t imagine what’s going through Kakashi’s head. He’s used to being the black sheep, to being ignored, glared at but he knows this is a little different. He has to try though.

As much as he wants to yell at Kakashi, punch him, scream sense into him – it won’t work. He said he was going to fight Kakashi’s demons, so this is where it starts.

Kakashi squeezes his eyes shut, frowning hard and heaves in a breath that’s far too shallow to do much. Obito keeps his hands on Kakashi’s shoulders and Tenzou stays close to his side.

After a few moments he opens his eyes and looks at Obito – for once really _looks_ – and nods. There’s as much determination in his eyes as there is sadness, but that’s okay. It’ll get better.

They’ll save Rin. Obito will make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning to write the whole Kannabi bridge in one chapter but it got very long. 
> 
> I’m not that great at action scenes, but the only way to get better is to write them I guess! Please be patient with me!!
> 
> Anyway, I’m in the middle of exams so I don’t know when the next chapter will happen! 
> 
> Comment to make a flower grow :D


	5. And Yet The Forest Still Lives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kannabi Bridge mission takes a very different route. Part 2

Obito heaves in a breath and tries to force away the doubt that settles in his stomach.

He wants to save Rin. He _will_ save Rin. But that doesn’t make him any less terrified. He’s just a Chuunin, an unremarkable Uchiha, a shinobi who cries too easily and feels too much. He’s not brave like Tenzou or as strong as Kakashi, but he has to try.

Tenzou is tense beside him, as is Kakashi on his other side of the tree branch.

Kakashi’s face is slightly ashen in a way that almost makes Obito want to stop everything and force him to lie down or something equally ridiculous.

He hated Kakashi for a while. Because Kakashi was rude, and Obito kept jumping to the bait, but since he’s heeded Kushina’s advice and tried to understand him, he can see all too well.

Kushina says Kakashi isn’t really like that, always rude and distrustful. He’s adjusting, finding his place in a world that isn’t so nice after all. It may not excuse Kakashi’s behaviour, it just makes Obito all the more determined to make sure Kakashi gets out of this rut.

Tenzou sends them both worried glances but he’s determined, that much Obito can tell.

He’s probably still a little shaken from all the yelling Obito had done before and the prospect that they were possibly just walking away from one of the first friends he’s ever made.

He’ll make sure to treat them both to lunch when they get back to Konoha.

Tenzou seems to snap out of whatever was bothering so immensely, and he glares at the cave entrance as though it has personally offended him.

“I can sense their chakras,” Tenzou explains, and tucks a loose strand of hair behind his ear. “There are definitely two other shinobi, and Rin too.”

Kakashi hums in agreement, and sniffs the air experimentally. “It’s definitely the same two as before as well.”

Obito takes another breath, and braces himself. If he’s ever going to become a decent shinobi, he needs to follow through with what he says. He’s _not_ leaving a friend behind. They _will_ save Rin.

“If we get one to come out here, it’ll be easier to handle,” Obito says. “They’re probably Jounin right? And we’re inexperienced in comparison…” he trails off, losing his nerve. He’s not the genius here and none of them have anywhere near enough experience to claim they really know what they’re doing either.

“That’s probably for the best,” Tenzou says.

Kakashi flexes his wounded shoulder that Rin had healed, and the pain that jolts through him serves to only steel his resolve.

“So, how do you want to get their attention without making it obvious that that’s our plan” Obito says and glances between Tenzou and Kakashi.

Kakashi stills for a moment and something flickers across his gaze that he can’t name.

He reaches up and Obito is about to ask what he’s doing when wacks him upside the head hard enough that the sound echoes around the trees. Obito has to slam and hand over his mouth to stop himself from squawking.

Tenzou jerks next to him, snorts, and then panics and covers his own mouth.

Obito looks up at Kakashi and rubs the spot that’s actually _stinging_ even through cloth, but his resentment dies in his throat.

Kakashi is smiling. It’s far from perfect, starting from the fact that cloth is covering his mouth, but Obito can see the curve of his eyes, the creases in the mask and the tease behind it.

Finally, Kakashi is acting like his usual, terrible self.

Obito grins, hard and fierce and flicks Kakashi’s forehead.

Tenzou huffs from behind them and tugs a strand of Obito’s hair. “Get ready,” he says.

They stay crouched, watching the cave entrance for movement. Tenzou hisses next to him and whips his head to face them, “the camouflage – “

The shinobi that had grabbed Rin appears behind him.

They all whip around, Obito pulls out a kunai and deflects the shinobi’s own strike. The force throws him off kilter enough that he stumbles. Branches wrap around his waist and push him back to his feet. Obito spares Tenzou a thankful glance and ducks as Kakashi volts over him and swings his tanto.

The blade strikes the shinobi, and blood sprays from the wound. Kakashi lands neatly in front of Tenzou, crouched and shifting from foot to foot slightly.

The shinobi lands on the next thick branch and stares open mouthed for a moment and then speaks, voice coming out low and tinted with an edge of fear. “White hair… that chakra blade… are you the ‘white Fang’ of Konoha?”

Kakashi shrugs noncommittedly and jerks the tanto in his hand slightly, as if beckoning the shinobi on. “His son,” Kakashi says.

The shinobi’s face twists, and pulls into a snarl “heh, no need to worry then.” He holds up two fingers to his lips and moulds into the surroundings.

Kakashi stands up and they all press their backs against each other. Tenzou presses his palm against the ground and frowns.

Kakashi sniffs the air, “there’s no scent, we have to listen for any movement.”

Tenzou hums low in acknowledgement before his eyes widen. He jerks upright and whispers harshly, “above!”

Obito curses to himself. The Iwa-nin leaps from above, he slices the kunai down as he lands.

For a moment everything is silent and Obito considers that maybe the shinobi missed. But the silence is shattered as the shinobi snarls again.

Kakashi’s hand flies up to his face and he lists backwards, Obito darts across and throws his arms out. He catches Kakashi and he jerks in his hold and groans.

Obito feels the panic rising like a tsunami, but the rage, cold and icy that burns through his veins overrides any other emotion.

He grips Kakashi in his arms, looks at the blood that streaming from his face like red tears and he lets himself get _angry._

He looks up in time to see Tenzou slam the shinobi into the tree trunk with enough force to break bones and growl – _growl –_ at the man.

Obito lowers Kakashi to the lay on the branch and stands.

The shinobi disappears again and Tenzou whips his head around frantically. He looks at Kakashi and stills, his whole body tensing. One hundred emotions flicker across his face. Tenzou looks up at him and his face is bloody and he’s gripping his deep cut on his arm.

There’s tears on Obito’s cheeks and he blinks them away furiously. He _can’t_ keep relying on other people to save him. Kakashi is the one that needs saving now. There’s no time for unnecessary tears.

The kunai is cold in his hand. A wave of calm washes over him. He’s still furious but suddenly he doesn’t feel so useless.

There’s a movement of air behind him and Obito spins around. And slams the kunai forward. The kunai bites through flesh, warm blood soaks his skin and shinobi’s camouflage jutsu dissipates.

The Iwa-nin looks down at him, face etched into confusion. He gasps out a syllable before Obito tears the kunai out and the shinobi lists to the side.

Kakashi makes a shocked, choked noise behind him along with Tenzou’s quiet gasp.

Obito’s vision clears, like he’s seeing for the first time. He blinks and turns around.

Tenzou has Kakashi’s head in his lap and Kakashi’s eye widens and he grunts out “your eyes, Obito...”

Obito blinks again, and sees the chakra flowing through Kakashi, wild yet calm, electric yet smooth. Tenzou’s chakra blooms like a flower, flows gently and feels unspeakably calm against his senses.

The Sharingan.

“Oh,” is all Obito says and holds his hand out, staring at it. “I have the sharingan.”

Kakashi grunts again and it forces Obito out of his daze.

Sharingan is the not the priority right now.

Tenzou works at prying Kakashi’s hand from his face and he slowly complies. There is long, deep gash running from just passed his eyebrow to his cheekbone across the eyelid and the eye is shut.

“My eye isn’t working,” Kakashi grits out.

Tenzou lets go of Kakashi’s hand in favour of fishing for bandages in one of his pouches. Obito slips his hand under Kakashi’s back and eases him upright.

Tenzou works at wiping the blood away from the wound and disinfecting it as best as the situation allows.

“I’m all done, Obito,” Tenzou says and hands the bandages over to him.

The next few moments are spent in silence as Obito bandages up Kakashi’s face. The end result isn’t pretty. The bandages bulge from Kakashi’s face and spike his hair at all the wrong angles. What’s available of Kakashi’s face is almost as white as the bandages aside from the smears of dirt.

Kakashi looks up at Tenzou then and raises his only visible eyebrow. Tenzou stares back, mattered hair falling into his face.

“Tenzou, you’re bleeding too,” Kakashi says.

Obito quickly reaches over and moves to wipe the blood of Tenzou’s face. Tenzou stills under his touch obligingly.

Kakashi busies himself cleaning the wound on Tenzou’s arm, patting it gently when he finishes.

They pack away the bandages and Tenzou glances back at the dead shinobi behind them. “Rin is waiting,” he says.

Obito smiles and stands up, holding out his hands. Tenzou grasps one and Kakashi grasps the other and they pull themselves up.

Obito just _killed_ someone. But it comes with the job. He needs to get over it.

He activates his sharingan and forces himself to look back at the body. There is no chakra, just a blank abyss and it feels wrong. So, so wrong.

Tenzou taps his shoulder in a comforting way that Obito has come to know from him and he turns back to face them.

Tenzou and Kakashi both look at him, their faces are blank. As probably as blank as Obito’s own. They’re shinobi. This is their life. They need to own it.

“Let’s not keep her waiting then,” Obito says, failing to hide the snark in his voice.

Obito can do this. With these friends, they’ll save Rin. The other Jounin won’t know what hit him.

 

 

Tenzou blinks to adjust his vision to the darkness of the cave. He sticks to Kakashi’s left side, prepared to compensate for his sudden loss of vision. The air in the cave is sticky and hot, sweat drips down his face.

_This is a real mission,_ Tenzou thinks as he spots Rin at the back of the cave. _These are real stakes._

He tucks a strand of tangled hair behind his ear and he sends his most vicious glare at the shinobi standing between them and Rin.

The shinobi gives him a long stare that Tenzou’s not sure what to make of. Tenzou brushes his hair over his shoulder and tilts his head, edging him on. Kushina said he looked ‘unnerving’ when he did that, and he should most definitely use it to his advantage.

The shinobi takes a step back and then stops himself, cursing. Tenzou grins at the small victory.

“Rin’s chakra,” Obito starts, and frowns, “it’s disturbed. It’s not like any of ours.”

Kakashi leans back to look at them both, “she must be under a Genjutsu. They wasted no time trying to get information from her.”

They eye the shinobi in front of them and he tilts his head, cracking joints, and they all tense. Kakashi reaches behind him, gripping the tanto but not unsheathing it. Obito’s sharingan flare to life and Tenzou falls into a familiar defensive stance.

Rin doesn’t even twitch, which means what Kakashi said is likely to be true.

The shinobi darts forward and they pounce at each other. The Shinobi whips out long knives on either hand and swipes. Obito jumps over the blades and lands on his hands, going straight into a roll.

Kakashi meets the Iwa-nin’s blades with his own and is forced back. He ducks under the shinobi’s arm as he swings at Obito.

Tenzou comes from the side and throws himself onto his hands. He spins, and manages to strike the shinobi in the face. The stumbles and regains his footing but not quick enough to avoid the slice of Kakashi’s tanto across his shoulder.

He snarls and jumps over Obito’s next attack, spinning neatly mid-air and landing behind him. He kicks out and Tenzou is only just able to avoid it.

Obito charges at the shinobi just as he crosses his arms over swings them out, aiming for Obito’s neck like scissors.

Obito bends back, head almost touching the ground and Kakashi runs forwards. The shinobi brings his arms back in, this time aiming for Kakashi.

Obito leans back on one hand, throws his legs up and knocks the shinobi’s arms away from Kakashi.

Tenzou pulls the strongest vines he can muster from the earth, and they wrap around the shinobi, tightening hard enough that the shinobi cries out. Kakashi reaches the shinobi and slices down through vulnerable flesh.

The momentum carries him over the shinobi and he lands one foot on the shinobi’s back and vaults off.

Obito rolls out of the way and Tenzou uses the vines to slam the Iwa-nin into the dirt.

Obito and Kakashi charge over to Rin and Tenzou remains rooted to the spot. The shinobi is still an enemy and there’s no way in hell he’s leaving his, or his comrades backs bare to him.

He pulls more roots from the ground and they wrap around the shinobi, immobilising him.

He looks over at his friends and can’t help his small smile as Rin grins back at him.

They saved Rin. They succeeded.

They walk up to him and Obito marvels at the vines holding the shinobi down, wrapping an arm around Tenzou’s shoulders. Kakashi nods at him, his eye curving in a small, hesitant but genuine smile of his own.

Rin pulls Kakashi forward and nudges Obito and Tenzou forward with her shoulder. “Sorry about that boys,” she says, as they walk out of the cave into the sun. “Looks like we can start the mission now.”

Obito breathes in the fresh air and nods. “Let’s make Kushina and Minato-sensei proud.”

They dart off into the trees and Tenzou pulls his mind to the present. He saved Rin. He was able to make a difference. He was able to _help._ He savours the feeling of been useful, of having value. He savours his team’s smiles, their conversations, their laughter.

He’s never had a team before. He’s never had friends before, but Tenzou might have finally found some.

And some pretty special ones, it seems.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s late but I got excited and wanted to post this as soon as I was finished! I’ll go over any mistakes in the morning XD
> 
> Also, I remembered that Tenzou doesn’t have his faceplate (bc he obv didn’t have it with oro) should I write how he ends up with the faceplate or not bother? Have our boy wear a normal forehead protector? Pls share your thoughts!! 
> 
> 50 subscribers to this story??!! Thank you!! God, I hope you guys like this chapter, it hurt my brain writing it lol.


	6. And Yet The Forest Still Endures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the kannabi Bridge mission, there are cuddle piles, nightmares and unwanted appearances of people who Tenzou would rather avoid.

_Kakashi is far too still in his arms. There is a gaping, bloodied hole where his eye should be._

_Red tears are pouring down his ashen face. He’s dead. He’s dead and Tenzou can’t save him._

_He presses his face against Kakashi’s chest and tries to hold back the sobs, tries not to think about how Kakashi will never open his eyes again and how still Kakashi’s chest is and how he’s_ dead.

_It’s just like the rest. It’s just like how he couldn’t save the others in those tanks. They all died and Tenzou’s so damn_ useless.

_There’s a cry and Tenzou looks up. Obito stands over him, Rin lays unmoving behind him. There’s bright red blood splattered all over him but it’s not his blood._

_“She’s dead,” Obito says. “She’s dead and it was your fault.” His voice is harsh in Tenzou’s ears, like someone is slamming pots and pans around him._

_Rin’s_ dead.

_He’s useless. He can’t save anyone. Everyone always dies, always dies, always dies and it’s his fault._

_There are tears pouring down his cheeks, and he grips Kakashi in his arms and presses his face against the breastplate._

_“They’re dead because of you,” Obito is saying, untamed fury lacing every word._

_“They’re dead because of you, they’re dead because of you,” the mantra continues and Tenzou can’t hold back his cries. There is a raging fire in his chest, raging and burning him from the inside out._

_He grips Kakashi tighter as if holding him will give him life. As if it would block out Obito’s anger and the image of Rin’s ~~dead~~ body. _

_They’re still dead –_

__Tenzou jerks awake and coughs, hot tears are pouring down his face. He fights to get a breath in but it catches halfway and he coughs again harsh enough that his throat aches. His lungs protest at the abuse and he leans forward, his head tucked against his chest, almost touching Naruto.

He’s hot but cold and feels like he wants to cry as much as he feels like he wants to scream.

He runs a hand over his face and holds it there, trying to ignore how his whole body trembles.

There’s a weight on his chest and for a moment all he can see is Kakashi and the missing eye and the blood and how cold and dead he was and how Tenzou was useless and –

Naruto. Sleeping. On his chest. That was the pressure.

Tenzou tries to settle his breathing, but the most he can manage is a wheeze and a cough. He looks over Naruto and spots Kakashi lying on the futon. Tenzou watches Kakashi’s chest as it rises and falls for several moments before he can convince his brain that he’s not dead. He’s breathing. There’s no blood. They all survived.

Rin is laying against him, soft breaths bouncing off his exposed neck – alive.

He reaches up and places a gentle hand on Rin’s forehead and feels the warmth of her skin. _Alive_ he tells himself.

He looks over at Obito, who’s leaning against Rin. His face is peaceful and relaxed.

He’s not angry. He’s sleeping peacefully. They’re all _fine._

Tenzou forces himself to rest against the back of the couch and runs his hand over Naruto’s hair. He closes his eyes and begs sleep to come back to him.

It works for a moment, but he chokes on a breath as Obito’s face – so full of anger and sadness and pain – floods his mind and he jerks upright again.

Rin grunts softly at the sudden movement. Tenzou hisses to himself and edges his way out from where Rin was leaning against him and rests her back against Obito. Neither of them stir and he places Naruto on Obito’s lap, arranging his hands so Naruto won’t topple off at the slightest movement.

He rubs at his eyes fiercely and fails to rid the image of Kakashi and Rin's unmoving bodies. Tenzou kneels down by Kakashi’s bed. His breaths are steady and consistent – _alive._

He stands and heads to where his new Chuunin vest is that Minato gave him upon his return, as a makeshift present for ‘officially’ becoming a Chuunin, and slips it on and ties his Hitai-ate around his head.

He’s kidding himself if he thinks he’s getting anymore sleep right now. Tenzou pulls on his sandals ignores the tremors of his hands, the pounding of his head and the tears that are still fresh on his face.

He needs to blow some steam. Get rid of this awful, crushing feeling in his head that runs all the way deep into his chest.

Tenzou opens the window of the living room and jumps into the darkness.

“Your skill set has expanded nicely since your rescue.”

Tenzou freezes, having not sensed another presence and forces himself not to startle at the voice.

He turns slowly from his position about to release a Mokuton jutsu – one he’s having particular trouble with – and faces the owner of the voice.

Lord Danzou looks down at him. His robe is the same, right arm tucked away and bandages still covering half his face.

The hairs rise on the back of Tenzou’s neck and he almost takes a step back, but he stops himself. He can’t falter in front of Lord Danzou of all people. He needs to get stronger and crumbling under the gaze of someone who has decades’ worth of knowledge and experience is not where he wants to start.

For a moment Tenzou is tempted to ask him why he is out at this hour, but the same can be asked of him, so he holds his tongue.

Danzou tilts his head ever so slightly. “Take that stance again,” he says and Tenzou takes it on instinct before he can consider what Danzou’s asking. It was an order, rather than a request, and Tenzou doesn’t think he’s brave enough to blatantly refuse even a simple order such as this from a man like Danzou.

Danzou approaches him, looking him up and down, walking around him in a slow circle.

“Loosen your muscles, the Mokuton doesn’t require such brute force. Don’t force the chakra, just mould it and guide it in the way you need.” Danzou says, stopping to stand in front of him.

Tenzou nods and forces himself to relax - harder with the presence of Danzou hovering not a metre away.

The Mokuton is different than other jutsus Tenzou knows.

It tends to feel like it’s always flowing, always moving inside of him. He feels oddly insulted for using it for creating such simple structures when he can tell it urges to be used like the Shodai Hokage used it – pulling a forest from his fingertips.

Tenzou’s skill and chakra reserves are far, far from ever being that skilled, however.

The Mokuton feels less scientific and more spiritual in a strange way. Like a living breathing part of him, that’s simultaneously woven into him and an integral part of who he is, but also something different. It’s not something Tenzou thinks he could explain out loud without getting confused looks.

The nightmare left him uneasy, angry and hurting. He’s been trying to force the chakra to do what he wants when really it’s much like Danzou said. It’s not about shoving chakra into the form he wants it and forcing it to raise wood from the ground. It’s more about guiding it and just moulding it. It’s a destructive jutsu with awfully gentle origins within him.

Tenzou shuffles his feet and rolls his shoulders.

He closes his eyes and lets the nature transformations roll neatly together inside of him. The chakra flows through his arms and he makes the seal again. The wood bursts from the earth with the strength that Tenzou’s been fighting for the last two hours. The spiked wood curls up around Tenzou’s imaginary opponent, crushing it.

Tenzou relaxes his stance and looks up at Danzou. His face is impassive as he expected, but he nods nonetheless.

“With the right guidance, you could become very strong, Tenzou,” Danzou says monotonously. There’s no happiness, no sadness, nothing that Tenzou can use to grasp at what he might want, what Danzou’s goal is.

It’s like staring into the abyss, and the abyss is staring back.

Danzou doesn’t say anymore, staring at Tenzou for a long moment. Whatever he was looking for on Tenzou’s face he must find, as the corner of his mouth twitches up in what he expects is some sort of strange smile.

He turns around and walks into the darkness, out of the limited range of light the moon offers. The Mokuton can’t feel him walk, and he can barely sense Danzou’s chakra.

Danzou has _decades’_ worth of experience on all of Tenzou’s approximately seven years.

He stands in the clearing for a long moment, staring after Danzou, and back at the Mokuton structure that Danzou had helped him produce in about a minute compared to the _two hours_ Tenzou’s been flogging himself.

Danzou’s probably old enough to have seen the Shodai Hokage in action.

_With the right guidance, you could become very strong._

It could mean many things. It could be telling Tenzou to ask for more guidance from Minato and Kushina. It could be a reprimand to Minato and Kushina for not helping Tenzou more. It could be an offer of training on Danzou’s part.

It’s all the things that Tenzou finds himself not wanting to think about.

Minato is the Hokage. He’s been fighting in Third Shinobi War and is neck deep in politics, and if anything, it’s only gotten more dangerous and the pressure has only gotten greater in the six months that he’s been free from the experiment tanks.

But despite this, Minato is looking after him. Gives him food, hugs, books and is the father that Tenzou’s never had (or doesn’t remember, but Tenzou tries not to think about the gaping hole in his memory from everything before he became another one of Orochimaru’s useless experiments).

Not to mention Kushina, who’s the one who saved him. She was the first person who looked at him and saw _human_ rather than just a pawn to be used. She has been supporting Minato, picking up the pieces he can’t, doing Jounin missions, taking them on missions, and they’re both still, among all this chaos, raising little Naruto.

Maybe Tenzou’s biased, but he expected to die in that tank. He wouldn’t be alive if it weren’t for these people. They’re doing their best, and it’s already more than he could ever ask of either of them.

If Danzou is offering some obscure advice, he’ll take it. When Minato or Kushina have a moment he’ll get them to train him, help him expand his artillery and smooth through some particularly harder aspects of the Mokuton.

If Danzou is presenting him with some sort of offer or setting him up for it by showing Tenzou what he can do, he’s barking up the wrong tree. Kushina and Minato will stand above everything else. If they want Danzou to teach him then he’d do it, Tenzou’s will do what Minato and Kushina tell him. He’ll be _useful_ to them. It’s the only way he can think to repay them.

Tenzou shakes himself from his thoughts, blinking as the tiniest spindles of light shine over the treetops.

He falls back into the same stance, relaxes and reaches for the connection with the previously manipulated wood. The wood moves, groaning and creaking. Tenzou lengthens the spikes and thickens the trunk experimentally.

He concludes it’s an effective way to kill someone, so he lowers it back into the ground and straightens from his position.

He can’t ignore Danzou’s approach, not when he’s seen Minato go so tense and standoffish with his presence near once before.

Danzou makes Minato uncomfortable, and that’s more than enough of a reason for Tenzou to be wary.

He dusts himself off and turns back in the direction of the house and leaps off onto the rooftops. He reaches the house in a matter of moments and slides through the living room window and glances around.

Obito and Rin are still leaning on each other, with Naruto, still fast asleep tucked against Obito’s side. Kakashi remains on the futon, face still heavily bandaged, reminding Tenzou of how he should be in the hospital. He’d kicked up a fuss about that, and was instinctually uncomfortable in the building even in sleep until he was moved into Kushina and Minato’s house just for the night.

He pulls himself up next to Rin, not bothering to remove his Chuunin vest and his Hitai-ate from around his forehead.

The nightmare still lingers, but the training helped his mind focus on something else. They returned from their mission less than twenty-four hours ago he needs the rest. His limbs are heavy and his muscles are sore and sleep, he decides, is going to be his medicine.

Tenzou tucks his legs under him, and after a moment of hesitation lays his head on Rin’s shoulder. She moves, wrapping her arm around him and pulls him close – all while fast asleep. Tenzou’s smiling before he knows it and shakes his head at himself for his panic-inducing nightmare that had lead him to running out of the house just after midnight when he’s almost _totally_ sure Rin and Obito would not have minded if he’d woken them up.

He sends a glance at Kakashi and relaxes. He’s alive. Rin’s alive. Obito’s alive. And even _Tenzou’s_ alive.

He’ll tell Minato and Kushina about Danzou after he gets a few more hours sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HATE THIS CHAPTER IM SORRYYYY Idk I re-wrote it like five times and each time I hated it.   
> I tried to edit this and fell asleep halfway through so I'll go back over it later lmao
> 
> (If anyone has any good ideas for this pls let me know I beg of you)
> 
> pls comment to keep me alive (pls study is killing me)


	7. And Yet The Forest Still Stands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tenzou tries and fails to pretend that he's okay, but luckily for him, Minato is the Best Dad.
> 
> Obito thinks Shisui is ridiculous and therefore, the friend that Tenzou needs.
> 
> ~~Rin and Naruto are probably the only sensible people here tbh~~

Not being able to wake is a problem that Tenzou isn’t used to, and he finds it’s not something he wants to experience again. The exhaustion still eats at him, and the nightmare still lingers at the fringes of his memory. Coupled with his impromptu training and Danzou’s confusing appearance, his mind is in a hundred different places than where it needs to be.

He’s cold. Chilled down to the bone, and his limbs feel as though someone has threaded lead through them. The lab was cold. An unbearable chilliness that he could feel even inside the tank. He shoves down unwelcome memories. He’s not there anymore. He’s _home._

He takes a breath that comes out like a wheeze, and forces his eyes open, crusty with sleep. The pale, cream painted ceiling stares back at him.

He’s home. Not in the tank. Not in some dream. Not with Danzou. _Home._

Obito’s head is laying on Tenzou’s stomach, half buried in the tough fabric of Chuunin vest that likely isn’t comfortable. His breathing is steady, and his face shows no sign of distress.

He tilts his head and looks up at Rin, who threads her fingers through his tangled hair that’s in desperate need of a brush. Her gaze is vacant in the way that speaks of deep thoughts. She startles at his movement looking down at Tenzou, with soft eyes but Tenzou can see the layer of concern.

He smiles at her and prays it doesn't look as fragile as it feels. He pulls himself into a sitting position, carefully detaching Obito and moving him into a more comfortable position. Tenzou looks around the room, taking in the scene slower than what's necessary. (but the nightmare is still in his head, and he feels like he needs to remind himself that he's here, that he's home.)

Tenzou looks over and spots Kakashi’s empty bed. His chest tightens immediately and he tries to shove down the irrational flood of panic. Minato or Kushina would have taken him to the hospital. After all, that’s what they promised to do.

Kakashi’s fine. He. Is. Fine.

If only Tenzou’s head would stop throwing up other not so pleasant suggestions.

He straightens himself and Rin pats his shoulder gently, “Kushina took Kakashi to the hospital. Minato-sensei’s at the Hokage’s office.”

Tenzou nods and pulls himself off the couch and takes out the fraying braid, running his fingers through the worst of the knots. He pulls it back up into a pigtail, not caring how messy it looks.

“Tenzou,” Rin eyes him and the hint of concern that Tenzou could sense before is now raw. It’s _all_ Tenzou can feel. “Are you okay?”

Tenzou doesn’t know. There’s too much to think about. He needs to discuss Danzou with Minato and Kushina, but where does he start? Is there anywhere to start? It’s not as though Danzou had done anything bad or suspicious. He gave Tenzou advice which really any veteran should have done upon seeing a rookie struggling with something they could help with.

So the only thing Tenzou is going off is a gut feeling and the memory of how uncomfortable Minato looked in his presence.

Then there’s the nightmare that just _won’t leave him alone_. Tenzou doesn’t know how to feel about any of it.

“I’m alright, Rin. You don’t have to worry!” is what Tenzou settles with. It’s not a complete lie. He’s sure that Rin doesn’t need to worry herself over this when Tenzou’s not even sure if it needs worrying over. He’s mostly alright, but he’ll be a lot more alright when he talks to Minato about it right now.

He hadn’t bothered changing from last night and he's still fully dressed so he opens the window and gives Rin a little wave, “I’ll see you later.”

Rin isn’t an idiot and Tenzou’s almost certain she knows that he isn’t as okay as he tried to make out. But he’s thankful for that. Rin is a nice friend, maybe she can help with the nightmares?

Tenzou comes up to the Hokage’s office door and stares up at the two Anbu stationed there. One with a Hawk mask and the other an obscure pattern of white and black. The one in the Hawk mask tilts their head in a manner that’s alarmingly bird-like and the other one who is built heavier than Hawk, looks down at him.

They both turn to look at one another and there’s a moment of utter silence between them. A whole silent conversation, Tenzou realises. He takes a breath. The village’s Black Ops are amazing. Terrifying, but amazing nonetheless.

The black and white masked Anbu nods and grasps the door handle, pulling it open for him. Tenzou looks up and regrets that he likely looks like an overwhelmed civilian, but manages to get out a thank you before he rushes into the office.

Minato-sensei is surrounded by paperwork. He looks fresh though, his blond hair accentuated by the rays of light bouncing off. Naruto sits in his lap happily entertaining himself with what is hopefully a scrap piece of paper.

Minato looks up and a smile blooms across his face, “Tenzou!” he says, “I’m sorry I couldn’t be at home when you kids woke up.” He shuffles Naruto onto the ground where there’s a little pile of toys.

“Obito was still dead asleep when I left, was he awake when you woke up?” he asks, amusement obvious in his words. He flips the pen across his knuckles and lets out a tiny chuckle.

“No, Minato-sensei. He was still asleep.” Tenzou tries to keep his tone light but he’s clearly not good enough at it yet.

Minato frowns at him and beckons him around the other side of the desk. He pulls out a smaller stool that's tucked under the desk and gestures for Tenzou to sit on it. “What’s on your mind?”

Tenzou takes a deep breath and hopes that what he’s about to say doesn’t come off as ridiculous as he thinks it will.

“I had a nightmare last night so I went out to train to try and clear my head. I was stuck on this particular move that I couldn’t get right no matter what. Then Danzou-sama appeared and he helped me get the move correct almost immediately. He then told me ‘With the right guidance, you could become very strong’.” Tenzou rubs his hands together, and hopes, to every god that this is making sense.

“I don’t know why, but I felt uncomfortable the whole time he was there and I know it’s just a gut feeling and there’s no reason for me to feel uneasy about someone helping me but I did and I felt like I needed to tell you because I didn’t know what else to do-“

Minato puts both his hands on his shoulders and Tenzou realises he's crying. Hot tears pouring down his cheeks and his breathing rattles in his chest. He scrubs furiously at the tears. Why is he crying? He has no need to cry. This doesn’t make any sense, why is he so emotional?

Minato pulls him against his chest in what takes Tenzou a moment to realise is a hug, and rubs his back.

“You’re tired, and the Kannabi Bridge mission almost ended horrifically. It was your first serious mission and you kids got several bites rather than the taste tester it was supposed to be. Danzou probably just tipped the scales a little bit, but it was enough to throw everything out of kilter.” Minato says rubbing his back and the explanation makes an awful lot of sense.

“You’re not losing it, it’s pretty normal to respond like this on a first mission.” His voice is steady and unwavering and Tenzou drinks up every word.

Tenzou lets his head fall onto Minato’s shoulder. “Sorry to bother you with this,” the apology hardly feels like enough to make up for barging into Minato’s office and having a crisis, hardly feels enough to make up for being a burden when that feels like that’s all he’s been.

Minato sighs, and for a horrible moment, Tenzou thinks that he’s lost patience with him. He jerks his head up from Minato’s shoulder and is halfway through stuttering out a handful of muffled apologies when Minato gently eases him back against him.

Tenzou squeezes his eyes shut and half chokes back another bout of tears. Minato has no reason to keep him around. Not when he’s a liability. Not when he’s useless and so easily affected by something that seems so simple.

“I think you’re pretty amazing Tenzou,” Minato runs a hand through his ponytail. “I’m so happy that Kushina found you. I don’t know what I’d do with myself if you weren’t with us.”

Tenzou pulls back slowly from where he’s pressed into Minato’s shoulders and gives him a long painful stare.

“Are you sure?” he asks. It comes out far quieter and more vulnerable then he intends.

“Yes. I am positive, Tenzou.” Minato says and he grips Tenzou’s hands in his own and stares back.

“Danzou was right, with the right training you can definitely become very strong. I haven’t had time to do much with you kids but how about…” his brow creases as he wracks his brain for his timetable of the next few days. “I have a few hours spare this afternoon. We can train together, visit Kakashi and do whatever you want okay?”

Tenzou nods and takes a deep breath. Minato leans down and plucks Naruto off the floor who makes a displeased sound at being interrupted.

“Naruto is my son, but I consider you my son too. You don’t have to worry. You’re here to stay.” Minato’s hand is warm on hand where he’s holding, with Naruto gripped in the other hand. It’s warm and _alive_.

A little voice in the back of Tenzou’s head wanders if Minato can read minds.

“I’ve got a few more hours stuck here doing paperwork,” Minato pauses to ease the tight grip Naruto has on his hair. Naruto gurgles in response and pulls harder.

“I’ll meet you back home after lunch and then we’ll do some training afterwards.” Minato finally frees his hand from Naruto’s grip and rubs his scalp.

“Thank you Minato-sensei,” Tenzou says and hopes that Minato understands how much thanks he truly has.

Minato grins, his eyes scrunching up in that way that always makes Kushina gush over him, and tugs at a strand of hair from Tenzou’s ponytail that was sitting over his shoulder. “Love you, kid. I’ll see you after lunch.”

Tenzou’s heart stops beating for a good few seconds and finds that he really can’t breathe.

Of course Tenzou loves Kushina and Minato – they were the ones that had saved him when they could have left him to die and made their lives a lot easier, but Tenzou had never really considered that either Minato or Kushina loved _him_ back.

Naruto lets out a small gurgle that ironically sounds like he’s concerned, reaching out a chubby hand at him.

Tenzou blinks and stares at Minato for far longer than he means to, but Minato doesn’t lose his patience or his smile.

Tenzou coughs lightly into his hand and taps Naruto’s chubby hand. He walks over to the door, taking every ounce of his will power not to sprint.

He reaches the door and hesitates, he tilts his head to face Minato, “I love you too.”

Tenzou tares open the door and runs out.

He’s never told anyone that before – well at least not that he could remember. His chest is warm and he doesn’t mind the feeling. It was the same kind of feeling he got when Naruto would fall asleep on his chest, or when he was hanging out with Rin, Kakashi and Obito or when Kushina gives him hugs.

There’s no way Minato would lie about that.

 

  
Naruto makes a few more gurgling sounds, small hands reaching for Minato’s hair.

Minato had expected backlash at some point and he had been surprised how well Tenzou was progressing. But, something was going to tip over the delicate balance Tenzou had achieved and it just so happened that Danzou was the catalyst.

He sighs, leans back in his chair and pokes Naruto's nose a few times. The aching concern in his chest eases a little as Naruto giggles and tries to reach for Minato’s fingers.

He was worried he’d over-stepped the line with the ‘I love you’ move. The last thing he wanted to do is throw Tenzou into a confused panic but he deserves to be told that he’s loved. Kushina will be happy that Minato’s broken the ice. She’ll be telling him how much she loves her every other second.

Danzou is planning something. That much is obvious. Danzou operates in terms of what’s best for the village and disregards any ethics like he’s severely allergic to the idea.

The Third Shinobi War still rages and he needs to deal with that, not Danzou plotting some elaborate plan that apparently involves Tenzou – Minato’s son – because he is by all accounts other than biological, even if Minato wants to drop everything and keep Tenzou a million miles away from Danzou.

He flares his chakra ever so slightly and one of the two Anbu stationed outside the door appears in front of him.

The only Anbu currently in the village are injured or having only just returned from a mission, since the village is in derperate need of more Jounin. The masks hide his agent’s faces but Hawk and Spiral have been stationed on duty for what seems like an infinite amount of time and frankly, Minato’s worried how much longer they can keep standing.

“Swap over with the next Anbu and make sure Tenzou gets home safely,” he tells Hawk.

The Anbu salutes and shunshins away.

He looks down at Naruto who’s staring at the spot the Anbu was, little crinkles appearing in his brow and Minato snorts embarrassingly loud at Naruto’s confusion.

Little kids are honestly too cute.

Minato thinks of Danzou, and thinks of what he could want.

It likely has something to do with Kushina being the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki and Tenzou wielding the Mokuton – one of the jutsus that can control the Kyuubi.

That, however, doesn’t take priority right now. He needs to get this paper work filled out, read over the mission reports that have flooded his desk, go out with Tenzou then rest up and tomorrow he will go out to the frontlines and help give Konoha more of the upper hand.

This war has dragged on long enough, and Minato thinks he can speak for everyone when he says he wants it to end as soon as possible and preferably in Konoha’s favour.

 

  
Obito tugs on Shisui’s hand as he struggles to keep up with his significantly shorter legs. Shisui’s parents have been dead for a while and he’s still young, so it sometimes falls to Obito to look after him.

Shisui’s seven years old, the same age as Tenzou and has completed missions for the war effort, so really Shisui doesn’t need looking after. If anything, it seems that Shisui’s more used to doing the looking after if how he acts around Itachi says anything.

But still, Shisui is Obito’s cousin and he’s pretty sure Shisui doesn’t have any friends beside Itachi which shows the state his life is in. If Itachi is the only person Shisui has that’s sad and Obito needs to do something about it.

He’d gone back to the Uchiha compound to pick up a fresh set of clothes, a tooth brush and other necessities and intended to head back to Minato-sensei’s house, when Mikoto had spotted him and basically thrown Shisui at him.

"I don't want him to be alone," she'd said which Obito understood. It wasn't about looking after Shisui so much as keeping him company.

Rin had said she was worried about Tenzou and that he’d bailed the second he’d woken up and he looked shaken up and tired.

So, what better way to make Tenzou feel better than to give him another friend?

“Obito,” Shisui says, running to catch up the few steps he’d fallen behind. “Is Tenzou sad? Is that why you’re bringing me to him?” Shisui tilts his head at Obito in a way that obscenely reminds him of a little rabbit.

Obito almost stops walking completely at that comment. It’s no wander Itachi and Shisui are best friends – they’re both weird and not to mention mind-readers.

“Yeah, Rin said he was sad this morning when he woke up, he should be back by the time we get there," Obito replies, adjusting his goggles. He tries to ignore the scratches on the lens that make the world look slightly distorted. He’ll have to get on to that.

Shisui nods along like he understands everything on a much deeper level than even Obito does which, _what the hell_. Shisui’s always been mentally older than he physically is, but still, like he said, _what the hell._

Obito wanders what goes through his head and immediately decides he doesn’t want to know. He hangs out with Itachi almost every moment of everyday so probably something weird.

They reach the stairs of Minato and Kushina’s house. Obito doesn’t bother knocking, they’d broken that formality a month ago.

Rin and Tenzou are both back. They sit on the floor of the living room, knees touching and heads bent close together in a quiet discussion.

Rin’s smile widens, red is streaked across her cheeks in happiness and if Obito’s heat beats very hard in his chest, well no one says anything.

Except for Shisui, who’s giving him that _look_ which means he knows of Obito’s Big Crush. Obito fights the temptation to kick Shisui back out and instead thinks of Tenzou’s smile and decides it’s worth it.

Tenzou twists around to face them and offers a small, hesitant wave.

“This is Shisui, Tenzou. You two are about the same age. Mikoto wanted me to look after him to make sure he doesn’t get into trouble, so I thought I’d bring him here.” Obito walks over and joins them sitting next to Rin.

He’s not worried about Shisui or Tenzou. Shisui is the literal reincarnation of an actual ray of sunshine mixed in with far too much of the ingredient ‘absolutely brilliant with people’ to mess this up.

Shisui sits down next to Tenzou, smiling brightly. Shisui tends to radiate happiness and he managed to get _Itachi Uchiha_ to come out of his shell and he heard Itachi call Shisui ‘shishi’ once. Anyone who can accomplish that deserves a medal.

For Shisui, befriending Tenzou will be a walk in the park.

Obito leans over, nudging Rin with his shoulder, “is Kushina not back yet either?”

She shakes her head and leans in close as to not disturb Tenzou or Shisui. “I think she’s worried about Kakashi. You know how much he hates hospitals. He’ll probably feel more comfortable with someone there with him.”

Rin is worried too, Obito can tell. And he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t as well. Kakashi lost an _eye_. The road to recovery from that is going to be long and difficult. But Kakashi has Team Minato and even if Kakashi can be an absolute asshole sometimes, Obito isn’t going anywhere anytime soon.

They’ll probably get sent on another mission before Kakashi is mission fit again and he’s surprised by how much he doesn’t like that idea.

He looks over back at the futon where Kakashi slept the night before and wonders how he ever managed to get so attached.

“Repeated near death experiences tend to do that,” Rin says, grinning slyly at him.

Obito blinks and stares for a long a moment, uncomprehending. “Oh. I said that out loud. Huh.”

Rin giggles, her hand covering her mouth and eyes squeezed shut.

Shisui snorts, outright laughing at Obito and nudges Tenzou with his elbow. Obito pokes his tongue out.

Tenzou allows a cautious smile that’s still far from perfect, but it’s better than the dejected look he had when Obito walked in so he decides to suck it up and count it as a win.

He's worried about Kakashi and his missing eye and the missions they’ll inevitably have to go on without him. He’s worried about Tenzou and how sad he looks and how Obito doesn’t know how to help him. He’s worried about Rin and how much he wants to be with her and how one wrong move in a mission could take her away. Hell, he's worried about Shisui as well. His little cousin is a small but resilient flame of hope and determination but how long will it last against the big bad world?

Obito is worried about a lot of things, but when he considers the alternative – not having anyone to worry about – he’d take this any day.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI I SHOULD BE STUDYING


	8. And Yet The Forest Still Fights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shisui awakens his Mangekyo Sharingan and is Not Okay   
> (Team Minato make it better)

Tenzou’s sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall sitting on some pillows in Minato’s and Kushina’s – and his house to he supposes, although saying that out loud is like he’s living some sort of ridiculous dream and one day he’ll wake up and he’ll still be with Orochimaru and he’ll still be _alone._

Minato’s training a few days ago has helped, and they’ve just returned from a mission, the first one without Kakashi and Tenzou knows he wasn’t the only one who didn’t like it. Even with Kakashi and his rule-bound pigheadedness. It wasn’t _right._

Even so, they’re lucky and horrendously spoilt, Tenzou realises.

Despite being the same age as Tenzou, and younger than Kakashi, Rin and Obito, Shisui has undertaken more missions for the Third Shinobi War than any of them.

Shisui is smart. Shisui has a lot of untapped potential. Shisui has already awoken his Sharingan and is much more proficient in its use than Obito, however, his presence on the battlefield has been long and numerous despite how his death could damage the Leaf with all that potential thrown away.

Tenzou has managed to escape this fate, maybe it’s his Mokuton making him a little too important to risk throwing it into the jaws of war. Maybe Minato had a hand in it, attempting to keep his team alive. Maybe it’s a fluke of mission turnouts. 

He doubts he’ll ever know, and he doesn’t particularly want to ask. Especially as he holds Shisui hand and he stares blankly ahead, eyes glazed over and staring off into a different time.

The evening is rapidly approaching, the sun beginning to set, casting distorted orange light over the room.

Obito, Rin and Kakashi are asleep, collapsed against each other and limbs tangled in unconscious mutual agreement.

Shisui sneezes next to him and Tenzou flinches before he can stop himself. It Shisui jerks from his reverie, as though waking from a dream and only just coming aware of one’s surroundings.

He looks around the room sharply. Eyes roaming every surface before landing on Tenzou. Shisui stares at him for a long moment, a confused glint in his eyes.

He shakes himself, slapping his cheeks and looks away, embarrassed. Tenzou just squeezes Shisui’s hand. He doesn’t try to say anything. Tenzou’s still no good at words, and plus he’s not sure what’s going through Shisui’s head at the moment. The last thing he wants is to say something and make Shisui feel even worse.  

Covered in bandages from cuts the mission had left him seem insignificant compared to the way Shisui keeps looking _past_ him to another place that’s clearly not as pleasant.

Tenzou’s not sure what happened on Shisui’s mission, only that when Shisui left he had his Sharingan. Now, having returned, Shisui has awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan.

Obito had told him that to awaken the Mangekyo Sharingan the user must lose someone they’re close too.

Shisui lets out a long sigh, runs his hand through his hair and visibly pulls himself together. It mostly works – his eyes clear, posture straightens, muscles relax, flexes the hand that Tenzou isn’t holding and leans back against the wall.  

He turns to Tenzou, a faint blush dusting his cheeks. “Sorry Tenzou,” he says, keeping his voice quiet as Kakashi moves slightly in his sleep.

Tenzou shakes his head and thinks about the tanks. There have been some bad nights where Tenzou can’t help but remember the worst moments. When that nameless little girl slowly died in front of him, smiling all the while.

When some of them had screamed – screamed so, so loud that Tenzou could hear it well despite the surrounding water.

He remembers how some children tried to escape but there was no coordination in their limbs. They’d fallen onto the shards of glass still sticking to the tanks and the blood had pooled out of their tiny bodies.

Tenzou was waiting for death in those tanks, and even all these months after his escape it still hurts even though he’s surrounded by people who care.

Shisui’s going through something really hard at the moment, but that’s okay. Tenzou’s here and maybe they can get through the things that make them want to lay down and never get up together.

“Don’t apologise. Just make sure to stay here with us,” Tenzou says and frowns, hoping that Shisui can work out what he means, that he doesn’t want Shisui to join the others that have died just yet.

Shisui tries for a smile, it falls through in the end but Tenzou appreciates that no matter what, Shisui always _tries_ to smile even if it doesn’t work out.

“Thanks, Tenzou,” Shisui always acts older than he is and looks older than he is and it’s hard to remember that Shisui is the same age as Tenzou himself. He acts like someone with far too much weight on his shoulders, and even more so after this mission.

Kakashi mumbles something incoherent and shuffles under the weight of sprawled limbs, the movement jerks Obito from his sleep, and he displaces Rin. She just catches herself from face-planting the floor by gripping Kakashi’s shoulder.

She quickly rights herself and gives Obito an exasperated look as he blinks sleep from his eyes. He rights his goggles and tries to shrug off the glare that Rin is sending him.

They both look over, yawning and acknowledging their presence.

Rin immediately checks over Kakashi as he blinks blearily up at her. Minato has been convincing – or as according to Rin, ‘abusing his power of Hokage’ although she hasn’t tried to get him to stop yet – any available doctors or nurses to kick-start her training.

With the Third Shinobi War still raging, Minato hasn’t had much time for them, but he’s been helping Tenzou with the Mokuton, helped Obito with Katon and honing his Sharingan and helped Rin gain even more chakra control and teaching her the ins and outs of field medicine.

But, with Rin’s potential as a medic-nin (that Minato had gotten really excited about the more he tried to teach her) she needs more than Minato and frankly, the last few days alone have paid off immensely. When taking care of others, Rin is in her element. And apparently, this team needs a lot of taking care of.

She nods to herself and pats his shoulder. It’s nice to see Rin smiling and happy. She could have taken her capture during the Kannabi Bridge mission badly, sunk into herself even. But instead, Rin has found renewed determination to save all of them, Tenzou can’t complain at all.

Shisui stares at the exchange, a fond look on his face. It’s not a smile, but it’s close enough that Tenzou’s worry for him eases ever so slightly.

Their hands are still clasped together though, and Tenzou doesn’t plan on letting go anytime soon if that’s what Shisui needs to keep him grounded.

Because absolutely nothing gets through Rin, she eyes Shisui’s face quietly for a moment.

“Something happened?” she asks. Her voice trails off at the end, brow coming together. She glances at Tenzou’s hand firmly wrapped around Shisui’s and her face softens.

Obito peels his goggles off, rubbing his eyes and looks at Shisui as well. He sits on the edge of the couch, and Tenzou can see the exact moment where Obito guesses it. He stiffens. “Little cousin?” he asks cautiously. He’s already moving to Shisui’s side before he’s even replied.

Shisui tenses against Tenzou’s side, but his face remains relatively impassive. He leans slightly against Obito as he eases down next to him.

Kakashi sits up and Rin and Kakashi share a confused look before slowly walking over. Kakashi sits in front of them, his right side facing them so it’s easier to see. Rin sits in front of Shisui, her legs tucked neatly underneath her.

She reaches a hand out to rest in Shisui’s hair, giving it a light tussle. “What happened?” she whispers.

Shisui takes a deep breath. He still hasn’t told Tenzou _exactly_ what happened, and he doesn’t look like he’s ready to give all the details now either. Whatever had happened and shaken him to his core.

“I got my Mangekyo Sharingan,” Shisui says, his voice quiet and hesitant. He looks down at his lap and plays with the hem of his shirt.

There’s a distinct look of understanding horror that crosses each of the other faces. Obito had spent the other day explaining the Sharingan as best he could to them and there is no easy way to activate the Sharingan, let alone the Mangekyo with ease.

Whatever Shisui had seen must have been awful.

Obito leans heavily on Shisui’s shoulder, causing both Tenzou and Shisui to list to the side. “Don’t have to deal with this alone,” Obito says and he pokes Shisui’s cheek.

“We can’t have one day without one person having a terrible day can we,” Rin throws an arm around Kakashi’s shoulder’s, ignoring his tense shoulders and drags him closer.

“First, I get _captured,”_ she says, as she releases Kakashi from her hold and presses glowing hands to Shisui’s head. “Then Kakashi _loses an eye,_ Tenzou has an awful nightmare and disappears and now Shisui awakened his Mangekyo Sharingan.”

She releases her hands as Shisui sighs. “Feel better?” he nods, the headache finally gone and lists against Tenzou’s side, blinking sluggishly. “Sorry,” he says and closes his eyes.

Tenzou reaches up and pats his head. Obito lays down to rest his head in Shisui’s lap and tugs Kakashi and Rin down with him. “No need to be sorry,” he flicks Shisui gently on the nose “bad things just happen sometimes.”

They all descend into silence for a long moment, limbs tangled and tiredness creeping up on them after the hideously long day they’ve all had.

Kakashi’s face is pressed into Obito’s stomach and he lifts his head up just enough so he can speak.

“I will get back on the team,” he lets his head fall back onto the ground, his eye closing again. “It might take me a while, but I’ll be back.”

“Of course!” Obito squawks and jerks Shisui from the light slumber he’d fallen into. Tenzou pushes him back down, hushing him and Rin wacks Obito over the head. Obito flinches and clutches his head but barrels forward anyway.

“We’ll help you get back,” he says, resting his hand in Kakashi’s hair. Rin reaches over and tugs on the bandage that’s still over Kakashi’s face and says “Team Minato includes you, Kakashi. We’re not going anywhere.”

Tenzou hums along. Rin and Obito have voiced his thoughts exactly, and Kakashi isn’t so tense anymore with everyone piled close like this, it’s hard to have bad thoughts.

Tenzou never thought _cuddle piles_ of all things would become an essential post-mission activity but here they all are, cuddling.

Tenzou holds Shisui close to his chest and finds that wouldn’t trade any of these people for anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idek. this chpt was titled in my folders as "heckign let me live dammit" bc this chapter was causing me pain. I hope it's okay (I don't know anymore) heckkkk
> 
> If you leave a comment, I'll love you forever!!


	9. And Yet The Forest Still Sings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genma isn't one of Minato's kids.  
> He's fought on the front lines and seen the worst of what the shinobi world has to offer and Minato can't coddle him like he does his kids.  
> But Genma's a good kid, and Minato only wants the best for him.

The war has been over for three days Genma’s been back in Konoha for less than 24 hours. Genma’s muscles burn even more than when he was in the trenches which doesn’t make any logical sense whatsoever.

It’s supposed to get better since leaving the front lines but his muscles are stiff and every time he moves he wouldn’t be surprised if something just snapped.

Before he’s always disliked hospitals but now it’s worse, it’s grating on his nerves, pulling and poking and with every second he’s more convinced it’s a good idea to start climbing out the window. But that’s stupid because Genma’s pretty sure he won’t be able to walk across the room right now, let alone scale down the side of the building.

He’s more of a mummy than a human at the moment with the amount of bandages that are covering his body – the aftermath of an explosion that he was too close to.

The injuries are a few days old, but no one had the chance to do much for him except bandage him up and keep fighting.

The nurses had all grumbled at the sight of the injuries now, dirty and unhealed, and so he is stuck in hospital until they were sure he was not going to topple over as soon as he’s discharged.

Genma really did feel like he was going to face plant the second he stood up. It was just exhaustion catching up with him the nurses had said. Not to mention the fact that in the last week of the war he hadn’t stopped. No one had. Between the fighting, the running, always been on guard, always been ready, always ready to fight, muscles always tense and now very suddenly been put into a situation where he needed to relax. He needed to sleep and rid himself of the mindset that he could die at any moment.

And doing all that was turning out to be a lot harder than anyone had told him it would be.

He lays back in his bed, and sure it’s better than the trenches - anything has got to better than the trenches - but he feels so __unsettled__ and he wants to get up, to move, to do anything other than lay here.

Simply laying in this hospital bed is like he’s wasting time, like he’s being lazy and one of his officers is going to come around the corner at any second, covered on blood, dirt and sweat and tell him to get off his ass and so some work.

But that won’t happen because Genma supposed to be the hospital. He’s supposed to be resting. But that doesn’t make him feel any safer.

No place is really safe and he feels no more secure here than he did when he was killing shinobi on the front lines.

Genma tugs the covers up to his chin and strains his ears, listening to the bustling of the hospital. It’s a nicer thing to listen to than Genma’s head which keeps suggesting things like what he needs to do to get away, and how he could fend off an enemy if need be.

The hospital always has a sense of underlying urgency to it. The smell of hope and despair is mingled into something Genma just __doesn’t like.__ He’d tried to explain it to his civilian father once when he was refusing to go to the hospital. The place smells wrong, feels wrong. He hates the itchy sheets, how dark the rooms are during the night and there’s that second of panic when you don’t know where you are upon waking.

But civilians aren’t shinobi and Genma’s father couldn’t hope to understand why shinobi hate the feeling of waking up in an unknown place, the feeling of unfamiliar bed sheets, unrecognisable faces, white walls and that suffocating feeling of being trapped.

There’s a cry of a baby, the yell of a woman, the rushed steps of nurses and doctors, the fluctuating chakra signatures of injured shinobi and civilian alike.

He hasn’t seen Raidou in weeks. He knows Gai is alive and Ebisu is as well. He hasn’t seen Aoba or his old friend Koto since they were deployed to the front lines which was months ago.

He’s pretty sure he saw Asuma at one point but Genma isn’t confident in trusting his memory of that.

And he can’t even __look__ for them because he’s stuck in a hospital bed with aching muscles and unsteady legs and when he asked the nurses they wouldn't even answer.

So Genma’s stuck in the hospital. He feels exposed and __vulnerable.__ A strong gust of wind could knock him over if it tried hard enough and after all these months on the front lines, that kind of weakness feels like a death sentence.

He’s stuck in the last place he wants to be and all his friends could be __dead.__

There’s a scream. High pitched, panicked and full of terror. Genma jerks upright, breath heaving and heart pounding in his chest. It’s the scream of a civilian, the part of Genma’s brain that’s still rooted in logic can understand that but all screams sound the same to the less lucid part.

All screams sound like he’s watching Isamu and Makoto – the people on his last squad – get blown into tiny pieces. Reduced to

Genma squeezes his eyes shut and forces himself to breathe. He’s made it this far. He survived the Third Shinobi War. He’s not going to burn himself out now by over-reacting.

Genma pulls the blankets back and carefully moves so he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

His legs are beyond stiff from the constant strain he’s put them under and the massive purpling bruise all the way up his left calf is still painful but Genma can’t keep sitting here panicking over who’s dead and who’s alive. He needs to know __now__ even if it isn’t what he wants to hear.

The first step from the bed almost ends in Genma kissing the floor and the only thing that saves him is the frantic grasp for the bedside table.

He pauses, holding on to the small table with both hands and takes a deep breath. Slowly he lets go of one hand and puts it on the wall, then the other one when he’s sure he’s got his balance right.

He shuffles along, using both hands to keep himself upright, cursing all the painkillers he’s drugged up on.

He strains his ears and listens out for noise along the hallway. There’s still the soft wail of a baby but that seems to be from further away and he can’t really hear much more.

He pries the door open and wiggles his way out.

The hall is quite dimmed, as expected for this time of the evening and Genma can’t sense any chakra signatures that are moving towards him so he eases himself into the hall, closes the door behind him and takes a moment to catch his breath.

Genma’s always been good at sensing other people’s chakra and he knows what Raidou’s, Koto’s, Aoba’s and Asuma’s feel like so as he walks and senses them then he’ll know they’re here. Genma’s still got enough chakra left, so if he stumbles - literally in Genma’s case - upon a nurse, he can always throw up a basic henge of some sort.

Either way, he’s not going back to bed until he knows. For better or for worse. He needs to know.

He shuffles along the wall, keeping his head down, watching his sluggish feet in an attempt to stop himself closing the gap between himself and the floor, hands still bracing him up. He keeps his senses alert but he can only sense chakras he doesn’t recognise.

He's pretty sure his Lieutenant, Shi, is down the hall and he wants to visit him at some point as well but this matter comes first. His friends come first.

Genma is too busy concentrating on manoeuvring around a cart to focus on the people rapidly approaching from around the corner until Genma’s face hits something hard just as his legs decide enough is enough.

He knows he’s falling but he simply doesn’t have the strength to react to catch himself. Genma braces himself for colliding with the unforgiving floor and probably giving himself a concussion and a lot of embarrassment on the way as well.

Suddenly there are arms around his waist and Genma finds himself staring up at yellow hair and a gentle smile and all Genma’s cognitive function comes to a screeching halt.

The Yondaime Hokage stares down at him and the gentle smile is quickly turning into something that is much more concerned. Genma knows he needs to say something, tell the Hokage he’s fine, sorry for troubling him but his legs are shaking and there’s a chill that’s settled that’s raising the hair on Genma’s arms and he physically cannot get any words out.

Minato opens his mouth, probably to ask if Genma needs a medic but soft voices down the hall interrupt him.

Definitely shinobi if Genma’s chakra sensing is still working properly. Minato seems very inclined to ignore them when Genma catches the word ‘Danzou’ and Minato freezes.

His face barely changes, still looking at Genma with easy concern but Genma can see the subtle wariness in his face.

Minato shuffles them both into a little storage alcove as the voices approach and holds Genma tightly in his arms.

“Danzou-sama has been acting strange lately, don’t you think?” one voice says quietly enough that Genma has to strain himself to hear it.

“Hmm yeah. It started when Kushina-sama found the Mokuton user but it’s gotten worse since Uchiha Shisui awakened his Mangekyo. Apparently, it’s very powerful.” The other voice is equally as quiet and Genma frowns.

He’s been out on the front lines for too long. He’s heard along the grapevine that there was a Mokuton user now but he hadn’t heard about Uchiha Shisui awakening his Mangekyo and wasn’t he about seven years old?

Genma looks up and Minato and __thinks.__ Danzou has some problem with the Mokuton and the Mangekyo Sharingan.

It’s not Genma’s place to say anything but Danzou has always made him uncomfortable. He’d even mentioned it to his Jounin sensei, Chouza. Chouza had given him a long, unreadable look and told him to keep listening to his instincts. Chouza hadn’t really confirmed anything, only that Genma’s instincts weren’t misguided.

He’s not sure what Danzou might actually be doing and hadn’t tried to find out. Genma’s just a Chuunin. Leave that to the big guns.

But he’d thought about it. From what information Genma had gathered the man wants to protect Konoha and is prepared to go to __any__ length to achieve it. If Shisui Uchiha’s Mangekyo was really that powerful and if the Mokuton user was getting stronger… well, they are the two jutsus that stand a chance against the Kyuubi. Does Danzou want the powers to himself? Wants those kids under his wing? There is still too much Genma doesn’t know and too much cloudiness in his head to figure it out.

The voices drift off, chatting about other irrelevant things and Minato looks down at him, blanches and quickly but gently lowers him to the floor bracing him against the wall. Minato puts a hand against his Genma’s forehead.

“Your chakra is so low. You shouldn’t be walking around at all,” he says and frowns, pulling his hand back.

He’s thankful he’s sitting down because the wave of dizziness that hits him is overwhelming and swallows Genma’s words despite how gentle Minato is being.

He holds Genma upright by his shoulders, waiting patiently for the dizziness to pass.

It takes another few seconds for Genma to get his mouth into working order, but he eventually looks up at Minato and hopes he doesn’t look as exhausted as he feels.

“Sorry, Yondaime-sama,” Genma manages but as Minato grips him tighter he thinks he may look worse.

Minato studies him for a moment and then asks “were you trying to get somewhere?”

Genma swallows and lets his head rest against the wall. He wouldn’t be nearly anywhere near this exhausted if it weren’t for the painkillers he was drugged up on. A weird part of Genma prefers the raw pain he had always been feeling while on the front lines. That never-ending ache, the constant throbbing of old, ignored injuries. The pain sharpened him up, motivated him to keep going.

And Genma just collided with the Yondaime’s chest and laid in his arms for the last few minutes and the Hokage is even actively worried about him because he looks so terrible.

“I need to find out if my friends are de- “ Genma stops himself. No need to take such a negative approach as his Jounin sensei always told him. “If they’re alive. I haven’t seen some of them in months.”

Minato obviously picks up on Genma’s stumble but he doesn’t comment thankfully. Instead, he carefully scoops Genma into his arms and stands up slowly, obviously trying to avoid giving Genma any more dizzy spells.

“How about, I’ll take you back to your room, you tell me the names of your friends and I’ll find out for you?” Minato says.

Genma’s forces his face not to react at been carried by the god damn  _ _Hokage__ or at what Minato’s offering to do for him - which he’s getting good at. He’s got the best poker face out of all his friends at the moment. “I don’t want to interrupt any errands you’re running, Yondaime-sama.”

Minato huffs shakes his head dismissively. “It’s absolutely fine, Genma-san”

Genma has __no idea__ why the Hokage would know his name personally. Genma’s just a Chuunin. He’s really nothing special and has no outstanding skill sets. He’s a pretty standard shinobi. Genma dismisses the thought temporarily and rattles off his room number

They make it back to the room in less than half the time it took Genma to get as far as he did and he can’t help but have an internal chuckle at that.

Minato gently lowers him down and pulls the blankets back up to Genma’s waist and props the bed up so Genma can actually see what’s going on.

“I know one of your friends is Asuma Sarutobi, yes? He’s definitely alive, I saw him as I was coming here.” Minato says, leaning against the bed looking at Genma through curious eyes.

Genma’s chest eases slightly. That accounts for one person.

“Um, Raidou Namiashi, Aoba Yamashiro, Koto Nara and Kurenai Yuuhi.” Genma’s not that close to Kurenai, but if the Yondaime is really going to check for them, he’d like to know if she’s okay.

“I’ll be back soon then,” he says and flickers out of the room.

That makes things a lot easier for Genma, although it has landed him right back in the spot he doesn’t want to be. But still, __the Hokage himself__ is running errands for him. Genma’s sure the Yondaime has better things to do than run around finding information about a random Chuunin’s friends.

Genma pulls the blankets up higher and thinks about his father. He’s much easier to think about than the possibility that his friends might have __died.__  The Shiranui have always been a clan of shinobi and civilians, and Genma’s father had never known anything about the shinobi life until he married into the Shiranui clan.

Genma’s shinobi mother died when Genma was five, and his father had taken to look at the path that Genma had chosen with disdain.

He hadn’t come to visit Genma yet, and Genma hadn’t a chance to call him. Usually, someone notified the parent, but with the chaos of the war freshly over, that might have gotten lost in translation.

He could ask the Yondaime to help him with that, but that might be overstepping the mark.

Genma spends the next few minutes trying to rest and not think of anything too intensely. He lets his eyes fall shut and tries to relax on the bed.

An undetermined amount of time later, there is a gentle hand on his shoulder and Genma jerks awake before he realises he’s at the hospital. Not in the trenches.

Minato catches him as his head swims and he lists to the side, one hand on his chest and the other on his back and he gently presses him back to bed.

Genma lets him, exhaustion heavier than before and it’s just easier to let the Hokage do his work than resist it.

“Yamashiro has a few broken ribs but is otherwise fine. Namiashi will likely be in the hospital for the next few weeks but he’ll live and Yuuhi broke her arm but is home now.” Minato says, his voice detached, as though giving a report.

Genma blinks hard, trying to wake himself up because the Hokage is standing right there, and Genma’s falling asleep. The relief that bubbles through him is quickly replaced with dread. There is a name missing from that list.

“Your other friend, Koto Nara,” Minato looks down at him, his face painfully blank. “was killed two months ago.” Nothing changes in Minato’s voice. It’s eerily impassive, as a Hokage’s should be.

Koto was a close friend. Someone he’d gone through the Academy, the Chuunin exams and most of his childhood with.

Genma breathes slowly. In and out and forces himself to meet the Hokage’s eyes. Minato doesn’t have time for sympathies. Genma is just another one of Konoha’s soldiers. Another one of Minato’s soldiers.

Genma is not anyone of Minato’s precious people. No matter how much Koto’s death makes his eyes burn and his throat ache, Genma is one of Minato’s soldiers and he can’t afford to show weakness in front of his Hokage. No matter how much he hurts.

He steels himself and nods. “Thank you Hokage-sama,” Genma says and he’s surprised how level he’s able to keep his voice.

“I’ll see you when you’re feeling better, Genma,” he says. There is a slight bit of emotion that bleeds into the words, barely noticeable.

The distance between them feels like a chasm, and Genma feels an overwhelming need to get off the bed and kneel, but not only is that physically beyond Genma’s capabilities right now, it’s also not logically something Minato would expect of him at the moment.

Minato doesn’t quite smile at him, but Genma is sure it’s not disappointment either. He turns then, Hokage cape flowing behind him.

Genma finds himself falling asleep, heart aching and head swimming, even before Minato has left the room, and he’s far too exhausted to fight it.

 

 

Minato hovers by the hospital door and sends a glare at a too curious nurse and grins as he runs away and pokes his head back in after a few minutes when he’s sure Genma has fallen asleep.

Genma’s breathing is even, chest rising and falling gently. The bags under the kid’s eyes are like black smudges. His cheeks are gaunt and shallow, and his hair is still dirty from his time on the front lines.

If he has someone to go home to, he should be released tomorrow. The drugs and post-battle exhaustion is what’s roughing him up the most.

Minato’s looked at his file though - __civilian__ father - and he doubts Genma would want to be released into the care of him.

Civilians aren’t shinobi, and the life of a shinobi is very different from a civilian. Even after all this time, civilians just tend to be awkward about wounded shinobi, especially wounded, grieving shinobi.

Mourning is different between people, but there is a large difference between shinobi and civilians. Civilians expect tears, melancholy, sadness but most shinobi don’t let it show and it can appear to civilians as cold, detached and unfeeling when that’s not really the case at all.

Dealing with death so often, they’ve just gotten good at how to deal with it.

There wasn’t much information on how Koto had met his demise which Minato wasn’t surprised by. In the middle of a war, there was lots of death and no time to grieve.

Genma would be fine though, he’d proven that much when he’d held strong in Minato’s presence. His face warped into one of such painful sadness for a split second before he’s pulled his face together, smoothed out his expression and looked back at Minato with a practised mask of indifference.

If Genma survived the war, Minato had been considering recruiting him to the Hokage guard detail. After he is released from hospital and declared mission fit of course. But seeing Genma now, even far from his best, he’d shown what Minato had been looking for.

Loyalty. Determination. Strength. Not in the way of been physically strong necessarily but Genma had made it clear that the shinobi life was something that he would have no problem handling, and __that__ was what Minato had been looking for.

With Kakashi, Tenzou, Rin and Obito he can baby them a little. They’re his team and they never actively fought on the front lines. The young ones still had to contribute to the war, but they remained off the front lines, an attempt not to throw away the next generation of shinobi so carelessly.   

But he considers them his kids as much as he does Naruto.

Genma is different. He’s older than them and can already say he’s fought in a __war__ , and that is different from any mission that could ever exist. He can’t baby Genma really, or maybe this is Minato’s way of coddling shinobi who aren’t his kids.

He doesn’t lean over to touch him, run his hands through his hair that always works to sooth the minds of his kids. He’s sure Genma won’t appreciate it and he hasn’t been off the front lines long enough for Genma to not react poorly to unexpected touch.

Either way, Genma will definitely be a formidable asset to his guard detail and he can’t help but feel hopeful for what’s in store.

Genma lost friends during the war and he’s hurting. War hurts. That’s just the way it is. And maybe Minato’s being harsh and a little cold to brush off the hurt like that but Genma isn’t a child any more and he likely wouldn’t appreciate his Hokage acting like his father.

At least not right now.

Maybe when Genma’s settled in he can inflict the kids on him to loosen him up, but in due time. All in due time.

There’s a lot Minato wants to change. But he’s only mid-twenties with a war fresh on everyone’s minds. Minato wants a world where he doesn’t have to see children as young as seven gaze out into nothing with that thousand mile stare full of trauma and unending sadness.

There’s so much he wants to change, but if he’s patient enough, if he plays his cards right then maybe no kids have to go through what his kids have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors! My brain just stopped all functioning. 
> 
> I have a few vague ideas for where this should go but please throw plot bunnies at me!!!
> 
> Also AO3s being mean to me rn and I think some of the errors I fixed are still there and the italics are hating me rn. I don't have enough motivation to try and fix it at the moment!


	10. And Yet The Forest Still Breathes

Danzou glares down at him, but Minato refuses to budge.

“To have the Mokuton user and such a powerful Mangekyo Sharingan in such close quarters with the Kyuubi, if another… incident were to happen, they could be too attached to fight with all their strength,” Danzou says, looking at Minato through one half-lidded eye as if he is bored.

If something were to happen with the Kyuubi, Minato knows Shisui would do whatever necessary to stop it. He can see it in his eyes.

Shisui is strong. Minato read the report of what the mission was that ended with Shisui awakening his Mangekyo, and if Shisui, seven-year-old Shisui, who’s already faced pain and suffering before can get back up after that and keep smiling, well Minato isn’t worried.

Shisui will be an amazing shinobi.

Tenzou is still learning and he still has a way to go, but his determination is admirable and Minato isn’t worried that he’ll fall through. If anything, Minato can see Anbu in his future but that’s all in due time.

Tenzou has the potential to become a fierce shinobi.

And Danzou reduces their hard work to nothing by putting it all down to how much someone feels. Minato has always hated that, how much Danzou emphasises how inconvenient emotions are for a shinobi, how they make them weaker and useless. And to some extent, he may be right. There’s always emotional backlash from those missions that even make the Anbu hesitate.

But, without emotions, shinobi are nothing. Minato fights knowing he’s protecting the village and his little bizarre family that he loves more than anything. It’s something that Minato would die for.

But if could feel nothing, then he would nothing to fight for. Nothing pushing him forward.

“Are you proposing that _Shisui Uchiha_ and _Tenzou Uzumaki_ would not function as efficient shinobi for the village when their duty calls? You are suggesting my judgement is wrong, but I have been with them for months, and I firmly believe that they will be able to benefit the village no matter what.”

Danzou lets out a barely audible huff, barely suppressing an impatient eye roll but Minato doesn’t miss it.

He understands Danzou’s point of view, but Minato corrected the seals on Kushina’s stomach after she gave birth to Naruto and there was definitely some outside force waiting for the right moment to strike when the Kyuubi attacked. He and Kushina have discussed it, and have decided against any more children so there won’t _be_ another chance to release the Kyuubi.

The actual logical chances of anything happening are low and to remove Shisui and Tenzou from Kushina’s company just for that small chance is first of all, so incredibly paranoid Minato can’t help but feel concerned. Secondly, it’s insulting to Minato that he, as Hokage, would raise shinobi who couldn’t step up to their job when needed the most and thirdly, it’s insulting to the kids that they also would fail to fulfil their job.

Danzou stares at him, unblinking for a long moment. “Don’t you think Kotoamatsukami is too much power in on little body?”

“His name is _Shisui,”_ Minato says without pause, keeping his face impassive. “And one could say the same thing about us.”

Minato picks up a small pile of paperwork, placing it in front of him and picks up the nearest pen. He raises an eyebrow and tries to shove down unprofessional annoyance.

Danzou lingers longer than he should, obviously annoyed as well.

He disappears out of the room, displaying too much elegance for a man with a walking stick and a limp.

Minato leans back in his chair and stretches out his senses feeling Danzou work his way out of the Hokage building.

Maybe that was the wrong way to go about it. But this wasn’t the first time Danzou had expressed his paranoia, and Minato is tired of it.

Danzou’s way of speaking about Konoha’s shinobi has always angered him. Yes, shinobi die all the time in missions and war and assassinations and lots of them will be forgotten but they’re all people. They’re more than their abilities. There’s more to Tenzou than the Mokuton and more to Shisui than the Mangekyo and calling them by their names is the very least anyone can do.  

 

 

Kushina is stirring soup with Naruto in her other arm, watching the liquid half asleep and Minto is buttering bread, chatting along about a sealing jutsu when the sense of unease hits.

Minato tenses and stops mid-sentence and Naruto stirs in her arms, looking up at her with big, curious eyes.

Minato stops buttering the bread and Kushina sees the muscles in his arms twitch.

She turns the stove off and moves over to him, one hand on his shoulder.

His face is like it’s carved out of the Hokage mountain, impassive and cold.

“Where are the kids?” he asks. His voice is monotone, and it strikes something deep in Kushina’s stomach.

“Out with Genma. They should be back in a few hours,” Naruto grabs a hand onto her shirt and reaches a hand out to Minato as if being able to sense the tension as well. “Why, what’s wrong?”

Minato doesn’t answer for a moment, his gaze going somewhere else. “It’s probably nothing…” he trails off now and Kushina sighs and tugs him to face her.

“What’s wrong?”

He looks at her, a tiny frown forming. “It would be unlikely that Danzou would do something but,” he stops talking, the meaning clear enough.

Kushina hasn’t been privy to Minato’s actual conversations with Danzou, but he’d told her everything he could and Danzou hasn’t been presenting himself as the most stable, sound decision-maker.

Something must have spooked him though and it makes Kushina’s blood boil to think that Danzou possibly threatened their kids if the way Minato’s reaction says anything.

Kushina reaches up, cradling Minato’s cheek in her hand. “Minato. Do you think we need to do something?”

His face hardens up again and Kushina can practically see the cogs turning in his head, planning, and weighing up every variable.

“We should,” the door slams open, interrupting Minato’s words.

Rin barges in, sweaty and covered in dirt, breaths coming out in short bursts. There’s an untamed fury in her eyes that would have made Kushina grin were it any other situation.

She looks up at them, a thin scratch diagonally across her forehead and she rights herself, straightening like she isn’t standing in front of Minato and Kushina, but she’s standing in front of the Hokage and one of Konoha’s most formidable shinobi.

“Danzou-sama attacked Shisui and Tenzou. He stole both of Shisui’s eyes, Tenzou’s arm is broken but we managed to get them both away for now,” She’s already started walking to the door, saving them the time to tell her to show them the way.

Kushina grips Naruto tighter in her arms, clenches her jaw and clamps down on the ingrained impulse to start punching.

Shisui and Tenzou may be a shinobi but they’re also seven and Danzou is in his seventies. Danzou attacked two _seven-year-olds._

Danzou decided to attack two Konoha shinobi who are several decades younger than him for the sake of power – why else would he attack Tenzou, Mokuton user, and Shisui, with Kotoamatsukami. Tenzou is one of her kids, and Shisui has worked his way into her heart along the way.

She taps Rin’s shoulder getting her to stop and presses Naruto into her arms. She will not let her kids get hurt.

“Take him to Mikoto Uchiha, tell her the situation. She’ll look after the Uchiha compound,” she doesn’t bother checking with Minato, knowing he’ll agree anyway.

Minato leans forward, his face is even more unreadable than before, but Kushina can see the thin lines of tension running down his neck, in his biceps and the almost inaudible tension in his voice. “Where are the others?”

Rin nods, and despite her obvious worry for the boys that have wormed their way into a massive part of her life, she hasn’t lost her composure, facing the ordeal with the will of a fierce shinobi.

“The forest near the memorial stone. There’s a little cave. You need to hurry, Danzou-sama has people out looking,” She darts off into the slowly descending darkness.

It takes the both of them less than thirty seconds to gather the weapons they need.

They both know what war is like and what it’s like to fight in the most backwashed missions there is to offer, but this is different. This is their kids. And _that_ is a whole other level.

 

 

Genma carefully threads chakra from his palm of his hand into Shisui’s forehead, slowing down the process as much as he can, minimising the risk of plunging Shisui further into shock. They can’t really stay here in this tiny cave, but if they move then it will give away their position immediately. They’re going to find them eventually.

Tenzou is tucked under Kakashi’s arm, head resting against Kakashi's chest, his clearly broken arm is tucked against his chest and he blinks owlishly into nowhere.

There’s really nothing they can do. Genma could hold off Danzou’s men when they find them to give Kakashi and Obito more time to get Shisui and Tenzou away, but there’s no way Genma can hold a candle to _Danzou_ if he shows up as well.

Obito has Shisui tucked into his lap. There’s a look on Obito’s face, one of such anger and helplessness it makes Genma’s heart ache in sympathy. There is something horrific about losing one’s eyes for an Uchiha. Shisui hasn’t uttered a word since Danzou literally tore Shisui’s eyes out of his head.

Danzou will come to finish off Shisui, and he’ll come for Tenzou. Shisui’s Mangekyo is powerful but it’s _Shisui’s._ No one else’s. Danzou took Shisui’s eyes. It makes Genma feel sick thinking about it.

Genma breaks the flow of chakra as Shisui’s cheeks redden and his breathing isn’t so laboured and erratic. Shisui’s eyelids flutter and Genma carefully shuts them again and Obito gazes up at him with big, worried eyes.

“It’ll be fine,” Genma says, although he’s not sure who he’s trying to convince. Shisui’s chakra is low, as is Tenzou’s due to Danzou attacking them the moment the two of them were alone. They need a _hospital,_ not a damp, gloomy cave.

Rin went to get Kushina and Minato. Surely, they’ll be here soon.

Genma looks over at the other two and cringes at the makeshift splint they’d made on the run. It will do for now, but clearly, Kakashi thinks the same if the disappointed look on his face says anything.

Kakashi’s holding Tenzou’s arm to his chest, to give it that bit more stability, a part of Kakashi’s shirt is wrapped around it as well where the bone stuck out. Their eyes meet for a minute and Genma can see he’s thinking. Kakashi is smart. He’s also lost an eye before, the extra fabric covering the left side of his face a more than obvious reminder. He understands Shisui’s pain more than any of them can.

But they’ve been sitting here for a while, neither of them have thought of any plan of attack. They’re sitting ducks.

There’s a far off yell and everyone flinches, twisting heads to face the entrance. Genma and Kakashi don’t waste any time, already manhandling Tenzou and Shisui upright.

All the colour drains out of Tenzou face the second he’s on his feet and Kakashi’s arms around him are the only thing keeping him from meeting the ground again and Genma cringes. The break must be bad.

Shisui and Tenzou need a hospital, not to be running away from a man hellbent on having them to himself.

Genma leads the way, cautiously poking his head out of the cave and stretching out his senses. He and Kakashi are the only sensory type shinobi but they’ll make do. He pauses as he feels several signatures. One of them he feels like he recognises, but the signatures are far off and Genma’s tired and stressed. He could be wrong.

They could be Danzou’s men. They also might not be, but fighting in a war has taught Genma to always assume the worst.

He turns back to the others. Obito has a firm hold on Shisui as does Kakashi with Tenzou. They’ll be slow, but waiting here, they’re just waiting to die.

Genma gestures in the direction they need to go and they all take off.

They keep to the ground, easier with injured people, but Genma immediately senses the signatures of before starting to move in their direction as well. He curses, falling back so the others are leading.

“Keep going!” he yells in response to their confused glances back. Obito spares a moment to glare at him, worried Genma’s going to get hurt doing something stupid.

They run in silence for a few moments, interrupted only by pained gasps and quiet words of comfort.

The signatures continue to gain on them and Genma speeds up a little, pushing the others on.

There’s a sudden flare of chakra and Genma whirls around, pulling out a senbon in one hand and kunai in the other, just as two shinobi dart from around a tree.

There’s a split second where all Genma can see is _enemy_ but then the shinobi’s hands shoot up in surrender and Genma recognises the face – his lieutenant, Shi – and he freezes. “Lieutenant?” he asks, not meaning to come off so doubtful, but Genma’s had a long day. The others stop as well, hearing the familiarity in Genma’s tone.

Shi and the other shinobi who Genma doesn’t recognise walk forward and Shi nods at him. “Good job,” he smiles crookedly. “Yondaime-sama and Kushina-sama are handling Danzou at the moment.”

There’s a collective sigh of relief behind him and the other shinobi walks towards the boys, pulling Shisui into her arms hushing them both when Shisui startles and Obito tightens his grip.

She lets go and crouches down out of their personal space. “My name is Anko,” she says, keeping her voice calm and level. “You’re Shisui and Obito Uchiha, right?”

Obito slowly nods and forces himself to take a deep breath. Shisui’s face is slightly grey where it isn’t smudged with dried and fresh blood still dripping out of his empty eye sockets, but he manages a tiny nod.

“I can take you to the hospital. You’ll feel better there.” Silence greets her and Shisui’s grip only tightens on Obito.

Anko glances back at Shi and says, “I’ll take them both.”

Shi nods and looks at Genma. “Follow her. Stay close, Genma.”

Genma nods, overwhelming relief still making everything feel light. “Thank you,” he says and manages a salute before darting after Anko, now with Shisui securely in her arms and Obito close by.

He just hopes Kushina and Minato are alright.

 

 

Kakashi watches Genma dart off with the others and feels an irrational sense of dread surge through him. A part of him knows that’s just his nerves talking, but that doesn’t make it any easier.

The shinobi – Shi – definitely isn’t a genjutsu either, Kakashi had checked.

Tenzou’s looking at the shinobi strangely. With wide eyes and his mouth slightly open.

Kakashi shuffles Tenzou more secularly against his side and glowers at Shi. He’s not sure where Tenzou recognises him from and he’s not big on taking any chances.

Shi ignores him mostly, which Kakashi finds himself strangely grateful for, and instead focuses on Tenzou who’s still staring.

“My name is Shi,” he says calmly, although Kakashi can tell he desperately wants to step closer. “I was with Kushina when we found you.”

Realisation blooms across Tenzou’s face and he can’t manage a smile, but the air feels a little less suffocating at the admission.

“Oh…” Tenzou says, blinking up at him and there’s probably more that he wanted to say but they’ve had a long night. Attacked by someone they thought they could trust, Shisui had _both_ his eyes torn out and Tenzou’s arm is broken and bleeding.

“His arm is broken,” Kakashi interrupts and almost cringes at the slight panic lacing his words. “We should go.”

Shi hums and reaches down carefully pulling Tenzou into his arms. “Think you’re able to keep up?” Kakashi wants to hate how he can be so calm in the face of this, but this is clearly hardly the worst mission Shi has been on. This probably doesn’t rank high at all considering he’s run missions with _Kushina_ before which would definitely be high ranking.

“Yes,” Kakashi says.

“Of course,” he says, smiling gently in a way that’s immediately calming.

 _Definitely_ not his first rodeo.

 

 

Kushina grins fiercely, all teeth showing and clenches her fists harder and chuckles as her chains tighten, and she hears a bone in Danzou’s arm snap.

Minato smiles down at him with that smile that made Kushina fall in love with him. Minato is cute and pretty and adorable. But he’s also _terrifying._

Almost as scary as her. They make a good couple.

He kneels down by Danzou’s side. There are Anbu littered all over the area, bloodied and tired with dead Root operatives littering the area, waiting to strike the second Danzou tries anything.

Minato leans in close to Danzou as he chokes on his own blood and reaches his hand forward slowly. The Nara Anbu tightens his shadows, further inhibiting movement as Danzou squirms.

Minato digs his fingers into Danzou’s eye socket. Blood spirts and bubbles around his fingers. The squelching sound of muscle tearing and bloody air pockets bursting is all Kushina can hear. Danzou writhes under the force of everyone’s restraints.

Minato slowly pulls the stolen eye free, ignoring Danzou’s cries of defeat. An Anbu in tiger mask appears with a jar and Minato carefully places the eye inside, Sharingan still activated. “Take that to the hospital,” Minato says. “I think Shisui would like at least one of his eyes back.”

Kushina squeezes a little harder than necessary, snapping more bones and finds that she doesn’t care in the slightest that she’s hurting him.

This fight has brought more skeletons out of the closet than what Kushina thought possible. Root was supposedly disbanded when Sandaime was in power. But clearly Danzou ignored him and Sarutobi turned a blind eye.

Thanks to their intelligence unit, Danzou was also apparently involved in the Mokuton experiments.

Kushina squeezes harder.

Minato doesn’t try to stop her.

He gestures towards a few Anbu. “Take him to the T&I building. Make sure Inoichi is there.”

Only then does Kushina relinquish her hold, but between her and the Nara, they’ve done too much damage for him to move much.

Minato stands up and nods to the bodies. “Collect the bodies. Get them to T&I as quickly as you can. Anyone who has injuries go to the hospital immediately.”

The Anbu break off busying themselves with their orders.

Minato looks up at Kushina and finally, she can see the stress and worry in his eyes.

“Go to the kids,” he says.  “I’ll have to talk with the council.” He looks tired and unwilling to go even at the thought of it and Kushina almost tells him to deal with that later, but this is _Danzou_ and treason and so, so much more. Minato is Hokage, and the village needs him.

“I’ll be with you as soon as I can,” she says as he disappears in a blur.

Kushina helps a limping Anbu to his feet, smiles at his embarrassed apologies and runs them both over to the hospital.

They arrive within no time and Kushina drops the shinobi off to the nearest nurse, unwilling to leave him to hobble around on his own. She finds where the kids are and wastes no time running through the halls.

She narrowly avoids knocking over two elderly civilians and one nurse before she spots Kakashi’s ridiculous spiky head of hair, accompanied by Rin, Obito, Genma and Shi and Anko.

Shi nods at her. He doesn’t look phased, his calm demeanour ever present, and she immediately relaxes.

She met Shi long before she and Minato were ever romantically together and is the only one who can spend more than half the night with her drinking without completely wiping himself out. Being a Jinchuuriki makes it easier for her, but Shi’s the only person she knows who can tolerate alcohol that well.

Shi would be chasing her halfway across the continent if one of her kids wasn’t going to make it.

“They’re fine, Kushina-sama,” he says and Kushina nods to show she’s listening, already moving over to the kids wrapping her arms around them. “The break in Tenzou’s arm is bad, but the doctors are sure with physical therapy he’ll be back to active duty soon enough. Shisui has just gone into surgery now, you could only find one eye?”

Kushina sighs, detangles herself from the mass of limbs and crouches in front of Kakashi, with one hand on his knee. “The other one was destroyed in the fight.”

Shi nods and Anko leans on him, patting Shi on the head. “Shisui seems like a tough kid,” she starts, looking at the kids. “Shisui was able to keep it together even when something like _this_ happened. I’ve seen fully grown shinobi handle less a lot worse.”

Kakashi looks incredulous, but he’s sandwiched between Rin and Obito and the cuteness ruins the effect.

Kushina stands up and smiles at Anko and Shi.

“Thank you for this. I owe you a drink,” she says and laughs when Shi grins at her.

Anko waves them goodbye and disappears down the hall. Shi looks over at Kushina and shrugs. “I’ve got nowhere else to be. I can stay if you want.”

Kushina almost says no, having already called him to help out on his one day off duty but it’s _Shi._ “I’m sure Tenzou will like to see you again anyway.”

Shi sits next to Genma and Kushina next to Rin. Naruto will be okay in Mikoto’s company a little while longer.

Now, all they can do is wait.

 

 

Minato’s chopping onions, blinking away tears dramatically as Naruto laughs from the kitchen table, held by Rin who’s grinning from ear to ear.

Shisui and Tenzou are sandwiched together on the couch in the living room, sleeping soundly. Tenzou’s arm is in a cast and Shisui’s missing eye bandaged up, but they’re peaceful enough. Kakashi and Obito are sitting on the ground in front of the couch, engaged in some heated discussion about self-care.

Shi is on one of the lounge room chairs, Genma perched on the side. Kushina isn’t sure what they’re discussing, but her heart warms at the sight.

She looks around again, absorbing the scene and thinks back to when it was just her, Minato and Naruto. A lot has changed in the last few months. People have cried and laughed. Lived and died. People have lost and gained.

But, as she looks over at Rin and Naruto giggling at Minato’s dramatics, the boys sleeping, Obito and Kakashi forging their own friendship that will only keep getting stronger, her best friend talking to Genma, she wouldn’t change it for the world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Sorry for any errors! I was worried the ending was a little rushed but I don't think it's _too_ bad! )  
>  so... It's done! 
> 
> This story took off in a way I never expected. When I wrote chapter 1 I thought it would be 3 to 4 chapters maximum!  
> Thank you to everyone who has commented or even just lurked around. 127 people subscribed to this, more than I ever expected! So thank you once again! 
> 
> I want to apologise to the person who asked for Anko in this story, I didn't forget about you! I tried to write a few chapters with her but nothing really stuck with me in the end.  
> Also, the person who asked for more Shi (the OC from chapter 1) I managed to include him!! Yay!! 
> 
> Also a big thank you to 2nduzukage for supplying me with endless plot bunnies, listening to my rants and just being really awesome! XD 
> 
> Come talk to me on [Tumblr](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://a-nb-u.tumblr.com/)


End file.
